The Oddity
by OrchDork3879
Summary: Perseus Jackson was a strange person, Harry decided. He came from overseas, had the weirdest American accent, spoke strange sayings, had ADHD and dyslexia, and stood up for every kid. He was a Gryffindor, but consorted with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Slytherins. Perseus Jackson was a weird person, Harry Potter decided, but he wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Prologue

Perseus Jackson was a strange person, Harry decided.

He came from overseas and had the weirdest American accent and said strange sayings. He had ADHD and dyslexia, and was that kid who stood up for every kid, even from the 7th years. He was a Gryffindor, but he consorted with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even Slytherins.

No, Harry amended, he wasn't strange. He was downright odd.

Some years, he left a couple days early. He wouldn't say for what, but he always acted strange during those times. Some days, he missed classes or came late, with his tie crooked and robes askew, and just gave the professors a mischievous grin, who rolled their eyes assigned him a detention and deducted house points. Harry wasn't sure if he was the only one who noticed the gold dust settling on his shoulders, and the relief that shook his body when the teachers turned around.

Perseus preferred to be called Percy, but Harry couldn't blame him for that. If he had a name like that, he would get himself a nickname too. Besides, Percy was a far better nickname than Scarface or Pottyhead.

Percy faced Voldemort with Harry his first year. His second year, he ventured down into the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, and helped slay the basilisk with some magic bronze sword thing. His third year, well, that was all Harry. Percy never managed to do a patronus until the middle of fourth year.

Speaking of fourth year, Percy's name flew out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry could never figure why though. He could understand himself, boy-who-lived and all, but Percy? Perhaps good ol' Voldemort had a grudge on him since first year. Percy, Cedric, and Harry were all transported to the graveyard, but when the Dark Lord commanded, _Kill the spare!_ , only Cedric had been murdered. What about Percy? Why did Lord Voldemort claim that he knew Percy's secret? Why did he want Percy to join him so badly? Did Harry imagine the paleness of Percy's face when Voldemort mentioned his secret?

Fifth year, while Harry was somber and moody, Percy was cheerful and even lovestruck, as if the return of Voldemort never happened. Yet there were times, when he did seem distant. Right before winter break, Percy disappeared.

Nobody could find him. His mother was contacted, but Percy hadn't written in a week. Everyone was frantic. He wasn't with his relatives in America. He wasn't anywhere in Wizarding Britain. There was no sign of any kidnapping, a fight, or any magic being done. Only a empty, fully made bed that greeted Harry in the morning.

That was the last time anyone had seen Perseus Jackson.

Harry thought back to when he first met him.

 _All the compartments were full, except for one at the end of the train. There was only one in that compartment. Shyly, Harry peeked through the door. Would he be rejected? He had never had a friend before._

" _Can-Can I sit here?" Harry hovered on the edge of the door, wait for the boy, who looked slightly older than him, to tell him that he wasn't welcome here._

 _The boy, who was tapping his fingers against his knee and looking out a window, immediately snapped his head towards him. To his amazement, the boy's eyes lit up._

 _"Of course! I'm Percy Jackson. Well, technically, the name's Perseus, but it's a mouthful. And you are?" he asked, sticking out his hand._

 _The first thing Harry noticed was the foreign American accent. The second thing Harry had registered about Percy was his eyes. They were swirling depths of sea green, that seemed to change with every second, from churning waves, to smooth, green glass. They were powerful. He shook himself out of his trance._

 _"Harry Potter." He hesitantly proffered handshake, and smiled when it was shook vigorously._

 _"Oh! Aren't you that dude that who killed some guy named Voldy when you were a baby?"_

 _Voldy? If Harry didn't know any better, he would say he was being mocked. But he could see the genuine curiosity on Percy's face._

 _"Er . . . yeah, I guess."_

 _"Hmmm . . . that's nice."_

 _Harry stared at Percy, mouth wide open. That's nice? That's it? You meet someone who apparently offed the darkest wizard of all time, and all you say is nice. Well, it was rather refreshing compared to the stuttering he had gotten at Diagon Alley._

 _"So . . . you a first year?"_

 _"Yeah . . . What about you?"_

 _"Oh, I'm a first year too actually."_

 _"Really?" Harry looked at him with astonishment. "You look too old to be a first year."_

 _"Well, I'm really twelve, but my letter came late. I'm apparently a halfblood, but my mother didn't know that I was a wizard. I've been on Hogwarts roster, but Headmaster Dumbledore thought there was a mix-up and I was supposed to be applying to Salem Institute. Except, my name was still on the roster, so they visited me, and offered me a place when they found out I didn't know anything about the magical world.I got the option to be in my second year and work twice as hard to catch up, but I wanted the full seven years of experience."_

 _Harry smiled. He wasn't sure what Hogwarts would be like, but it couldn't be that bad if people like Percy were going to be there. It was at that time, Ron Weasley barged in._

* * *

 _It was their first potions class and it was already getting off to be a bad start. Professor Snape had mercilessly humiliated Harry in front of the entire class. He growled. What did that greasy git have against him?_

 _While Harry and Ron struggled with their potions, which were turning a nasty green and burnt orange respectively, Percy's potion was perfect. There was no other way to describe it. It was even better than bloody Malfoy's or the bookworm Hermione Granger's._

 _Harry turned toward Percy, eyes wide. "How did you do that, mate?"_

 _Percy grinned sheepishly. "I don't know. It just happened. I thought I'd be horrible because I have ADHD, and the cursive instructions are murder. It took me a while to read them with my dyslexia and all."_

 _"Then how did you make a perfect potion?"_

 _A dark voice interrupted them. "I'll be the judge of whether it is perfect or not, Potter. Not some dundering first year who can't even manage to boil curing potion."_

 _Harry scowled, but stayed silent as he watch Snape inspect every aspect of his friend's potion._

 _"Well, well," Snape drawled. "And you've never had prior experience with potions in your life?"_

 _"No sir."_

 _"Congratulations Mr. Jackson for a perfect potion. It seems that you're a natural." His eyes furtively swept over the class, who all stopped their brewing and were watching the scene unfold before them. "Get back to work you idiots, before you're potion blows up!" Snape barked, before praising Malfoy and awarding house points._

 _Bloody, biased git, who favors his own Slytherins. Malfoy did worse and Percy didn't even get points. On the bright side, at least he didn't take away any points_

 _Suddenly, hissing and acidic green smoke filled the dungeon. It was at that time Neville's potion exploded._

 _Since then, Snape had always acted like he hated Percy because of his friend status with the boy-who-lived, but on every assignment Percy received back, he got an O. There were cases in which Snape turned a blind eye to whatever endeavors his best, and favorite (not that he would mention it), student would be taking part of._

* * *

 _"Ron!" Percy growled. "Don't insult others like that."_

 _"What?" Ron argued back. "She deserves it, showing off whatever she can do to make others feel bad."_

 _"It doesn't matter. You can't just make others cry like that. How would you feel if someone insulted_ you _?_ "

 _Now Ron looked uncomfortable. "It doesn't matter. She's just a bloody know-it-all."_

 _"Harry!" Percy spun around toward his first friend. "You don't agree with Ron, do you?" When Harry fidgeted and stayed silent, Percy let out an explosion of anger. "I can't believe you! You, of all people, should despise what Ron did! You know what it's like to have no friends because of Dudley!_

 _"I've been called a loser, a geek , a friendless loner, an idiot at the last couple schools I've been too. I've only made it through one year at every single school I've been too. I've spent detentions from standing up to bullies. I don't care if I'm going to be expelled if it means protecting her from the likes of you!_

 _"Don't talk to me until you've apologized."_

 _With that Percy spun off, and stalked in the opposite direction. Sure enough, Percy turned his backs toward Harry and Ron during dinner, instead sitting down next to a shocked Hermione._

 _Harry didn't miss the grateful smile that bloomed on Hermione's face as he started up a conversation with the resident nerd. Of course, they didn't know they would all be best friends after Halloween._

* * *

 _Harry was nervous about flying. Sure, it sounded like fun, but the more he thought about a hand slipping, a too sharp dive, a too far lean to the right . . . Harry became increasingly daunted toward the prospect of flying on brooms. Was it really safe?_

 _He forgot about all his worries the moment he chased after Malfoy. Flying was freedom. There were no worries in the air. Only freedom._

 _Of course, Percy, being the loyal friend he is, rose up on his broom to confront Malfoy in defence of Neville while Harry caught the Remembrall._

 _Professor McGonagall stormed out the castle, and the three boys nervously landed. Harry was on the ground first after catching the Remembrall, and Percy followed Malfoy toward land. However, the moment Percy touched the ground, lightning struck the ground one foot away from Percy, who yelped. McGonagall stared at the could-have-been-dead Percy, the burnt spot of grass, and the deceivingly clear skies above, before shaking her head, and chewing the three out._

* * *

 _"What are you doing at the Hufflepuff table," Harry asked. Percy was currently eating dinner with Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and a grudging Zachariah Smith._

 _"Eating lunch with my friends. You should join us." Before he knew, Harry was being pulled down to sit, as the others scooted over._

 _"By the way," Percy mentioned casually, "I've eating lunch with the Ravenclaws tomorrow, and dinner with Tracey Davis on Sunday."_

 _Harry blinked. "But she's a Slytherin!"_

 _"I know." Percy's grin was strangely shark like._

* * *

 _"Why are your books in a different language?" Harry asked._

 _"_ Di Immortals _Harry! Don't scare me like that! And for your information, I discovered my father, whose Greek, and I have a natural affinity for Greek. So I translated my books to Greek because for some reason, Greek is easier to read than English."_

 _"You're a weird kid, Percy."_

 _"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a teenager now that I'm thirteen!"_

 _"Could have fooled me," Harry muttered._

 _"Hey! I heard that!"_

* * *

 _Percy stared in front of the horse less carriages. "What-what are those skeletal horse things? Percy managed to ask._

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him._

 _"What do you mean, skeletal horse things. I think you're going delusional mate. These carriages have always been horse less." Ron concluded._

 _"No, I swear-Holy Hera!" Percy jumped, looked around, then muttered, "Don't call me my lord."_

 _Now Hermione asked, "Did you say my lord?"_

 _"No, of course not." Percy looked nervous._

 _"And what's up with 'Holy Hera'? Why don't you just say Merlin or God or something like normal people?"_

 _Percy smiled. "I've never been normal, Harry. For your info, it's what we do in America."_

 _"Bloody Americans," Ron muttered._

 _Percy laughed._

* * *

 _Malfoy and Percy had been acting odd to each other this year. Whenever Malfoy decided to insult the quartet, his scathing comments no longer sounded so scathing. He didn't_ _insult Percy at all, and if he did, it was only half hearted._

 _Harry didn't miss the knowing glances the two threw at each other, or the glimmering gaze of respect in Malfoy's eyes._

* * *

 _Harry openly stared at Percy. "How-how-just how?!"_

 _Percy smirked. "Because I'm awesome that way."_

 _Professor Grubby-Plank warned the boys away from the unicorns, but Percy had to do the impossible and stroll up the unicorn, pet it, and have a conversation with it. Grubby-Plank had a look of awe on her face, as did everyone, except for Slytherin boys. They clearly thought Percy was insane for conversing with unicorns._

 _"Aren't you a cute little unicorn? Aren't you?" Percy cooed._

 _Harry just shook his head._

* * *

 _"Harry! Harry! What do I do?" Percy shook Harry's shoulders, panic written across his face._

 _Harry gazed amusedly at his friend. "Relax, you'll have no problem finding a date. It's me you should be worrying about."_

 _While Harry was still the skinny and short kid from first year, Percy had completely changed. No longer was he the scrawny, weak kid. Instead, he was muscular, had a lean, swimmer's body, a six pack, tanned, golden skin, stylishly messy, black hair, and of course, those sea green eyes._

 _Harry wasn't oblivious toward the stares that his best mate received, unlike a certain somebody. Some of the Hufflepuffs looked like they were ready to ditch house pride to be Percy's dance partner. The Ravenclaws were contemplating their chances of getting a Hogwarts champion to ask them out. Harry had heard Lavender and Parvati discuss the, hot, handsome, mysterious, Percy in the Common Room, and had no doubts others in Gryffindor were doing the same. There were hungry gazes from even Slytherins that made Harry want to shudder and cower were fear._

 _"What are you talking about Harry? Nobody is going to want to go out with me!"_

 _Harry smiled. Trust someone like Percy to be treating the job of finding a date the worst thing on earth._

* * *

 _Percy changed after he returned to Hogwarts for fifth year. He had a lovestruck gaze in his eyes and a dreamy smile, unaware of his surroundings. Harry had to prevent him from walking into walls._

 _Maybe wizarding Britain was slandering the two of them, but no one would be able to snap Percy out of his mind._

* * *

Perseus Jackson was a weird person, Harry Potter decided. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N This is not going to be a one-shot, although it could be.**

 **Timeline of Percy-**

 **Twelve: 1st year, then TLT**

 **Thirteen: 2nd year, then SoM, then TTC**

 **Fourteen: 3rd year, then BotL**

 **Fifteen: 4th year, then TLO (remember Percy starts as 15, then turns 16)**

 **Sixteen: 5th year, then HoO**

 **Seventeen: 6th year**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N OMG! I just want to thank everyone who actually favorited, followed, or reviewed my story! I can't believe I already have what, 32 favorites, 29 follows, and 17 reviews? As my first story, I never expected that people would actually like it. Makes me feel so proud. :)**

 **I forgot to do a disclaimer, so . . . Harry Potter and Percy Jackson belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively. This is purely a creation of fan work and of non commercial use.**

 **Warning : I was dissatisfied with Blood of Olympus and House of Hades . . . so BoO and HoH will be AU. Of course Half-Blood Prince will be AU. Despite what my first chapter/prologue seemed like, the rest of the story is kinda different. It has some depressing parts.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Question: PJO is in first person, while HP is in 3rd person . . . should I put HP in 3rd, and PJ in 1st; or should I do them all 3rd?**

* * *

Harry bathed in the sight of the bustling people on Platform 3/4, the shiny red paint of the Hogwarts Express, and the mothers fussing over their children. Despite the war against Voldemort, he couldn't wait to be back at his first home. The Dursleys had made it quite clear how they felt about him, Grimauld Place had a subdued air around it, and despite the Weasleys nurturing of him, it wasn't quite the same.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had already sent letters to Neville and Luna to meet up on the train. As Harry dragged his trunk down the corridor, people were shamelessly pressing their faces against the windows, trying to get a peek of the "Chosen One." Frankly, he did not enjoy being in the spotlight, and even worse was the way people were treating him: like some angel that desended down from Heaven to save them all. He felt more like a zoo animal that little kids tried to touch with sticky fingers and viewed with facination. He was as normal as the rest of them, for Merlin's sake! Sort of.

"Harry!"

The before mentioned person turned around with a sigh a relief. It was not a vicious fan, but instead, a slightly round, chubby teen by the name of Neville. And following him was a girl with misty eyes and long, blond hair.

Harry smiled. "Hi Neville, Luna. Fancy finding a compartment?"

"Yeah, sure Harry. All the ones down their are full or filled with snobby girls. Everyone keeps looking at me now. It's quite unnerving."

Harry grimaced. "Everyone's heard of out little Ministry adventure by now. You'll just have to get used to it."

While the quintet moved down the corridor, Harry felt like he was forgetting something. Stopping Neville in his blabbering about his new wand, Harry asked, "Does anyone else feel like something's missing?"

The rest of the group exchanged glances. Ron spoke up. "It's Percy, mate. He's been gone, remember?"

Harry felt a pang in his heart. He felt so used to Percy's horrible puns, outrageous stories of American life, and his everlasting, contagious, cheerful mood that lit up the entire environment. Without their last member, the air around them didn't have the same feeling to it. Instead, it seemed . . . depressed.

"Let's keep going," Harry continued, half-heartedly. In silence, the group checked the compartments around them. It wasn't long before Hermione noticed an availability.

"There's only one person in here. He looks like a older student, like a sixth or seventh year. But I don't recognize him, so he's probably a seventh year. Doesn't have his robes on so I can't tell what house he's in. Do you think he'll let us barge in on him?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Probably. We've got bloody Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. The guy would probably stumble over himself to speak to the Chosen One. Unless he's a sneaky, conniving Slytherin snake. Then he'd probably report everything back to You-Know-Who."

Feeling uncomfortable about the casual mentioning of his titles, Harry suggested that they go in and ask. "Excuse me. Do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Hearing no reply from the stranger, Harry decided to do what Ron had suggested and throw his name out there. "Uh . . . I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

The dark haired stranger chuckled and Harry startled at finally getting a sound out of the assumed seventh year. "Resorted to using your fame, have you Harry? Didn't know you were the type to do that. Or have you changed during fifth year?"

"What do you know about . . . me?" Harry angrily asked before trailing off.

The stranger had turned his head away from the window he was staring out of, and as Harry got a good look at his face, he discovered that he wasn't really a stranger at all. Windswept, black hair falling into his face and powerful, sea green eyes like the ocean peaking out from under the fringe. There were those odd beads strung by a string of leather around his neck and his speech stood out by his American accent.

"Percy?" Harry ventured doubtfully. The others were apprehensive.

"Do you know any other Percys that are as devilishly handsome as me?" The stranger-turned-friend flashed a smile at the group.

Percy had returned from where ever he was . . . and yet, this wasn't Percy. His smile wasn't that friendly, genuine smile that Harry was used to. It was a half smile, forced. Percy had severe ADHD, he would always be tapping his foot, playing with that pen he never seemed to write with, or drumming his fingers against his knee. But now Percy was sitting oddly still, he could have been a statue if it weren't for the blinking and the noticeable signs of breathing. There were strange scars on his arms and legs that weren't there before. Harry was particularly attracted to the scar that started slightly above his left eye and trailed down, narrowly missing the eye, as it curved around his mouth and ended at the collarbone. Percy always had that inviting aura around him, but now it seemed darker, scary, and more _powerful_. Then there was that glimmering bronze and gold ring that was strung onto the bead necklace and a new bead with a golden dragon and words etched around it. This was Percy, and yet . . . it wasn't.

The two parties stared at each other until Luna broke the silence. "You have a lot of Wrackspurts floating around you head."

Everyone turned to stare at her. "Is that so?" Percy murmured. "I recognize everyone else, so you must be Luna."

"Hmmm . . . yes I am. You go by Percy, don't you? But that's not who you are. You're true name is Perseus, the Destroyer, named to give you luck in life. It hasn't really worked, has it?"

Percy's eyes bore into those hazy grey ones. "No, it hasn't."

"You're an interesting one, player of Fate, one of the Seven, and blessed of the gods."

 _Player of Fate? One of the Seven? Blessed of the gods? The Destroyer?_ What did that mean?

"Why don't you all sit down?" Percy waved his hand around the compartment.

Harry blinked. He hadn't even noticed that they were all lingering around the door. Hurriedly, he slid into the seat next to Percy.

"So . . . where have you been, mate? We missed you last year. Were you captured by Death Eaters and made a daring escape that got you that wicked scar? That would explain all those new scars you have," Ron continued, oblivious to the darkening glare Percy had on his face. Harry kicked Ron in the shin. ". . . Blimey! That scar is huge! I bet you taught them a good lesson not to mess with a Hogwarts Champion . . . OW! What was that for, Harry?" complained Ron, rubbing the newly forming bruise.

"So where were you, Percy?" Hermione eventually asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Family emergency."

"And you couldn't send us any letters?" Harry demanded.

"No. It was top secret. My family is kind of high up in America. My aunt had to kidnap me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Percy deadpanned. "Anyways, enough about me. Still that Herbology prodigy, Neville? Still complaining about Snape, Ron? You still top in our year, Hermione? Is the Daily Prophet still spouting lies about us?"

Ignoring Percy's bipolar turn of events, Harry addressed the last question. "Actually, the five of us, plus Ginny, went on a mission to stop Voldemort from getting a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry got saw Voldemort, couldn't deny it, kicked Fudge out, and the public is worshiping me as some so called 'Chosen One'" Harry said bitterly. " Sirius was declared innocent, but . . . " He hesitated.

"But what?"

In hushed voice, Harry said, "Sirius died."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Percy paused. "Well at least Fudge was kicked out. That incompetent boot-licker."

Harry felt anger boil up in him. Sirius had died, and Percy just brushed away his death like a gnat on his shoulder. He was about to chew him out when the door burst open to reveal a third year with three scrolls of paper. "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to deliver this to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Perseus Jackson."

Harry unrolled the parchment to reveal:

 _Harry,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for some lunch in Compartment C._

 _-Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn_

"Did you get the same thing? From some Professor Slughorn for lunch?" Neville asked, turning toward Harry and Percy. Both nodded affirmative. "Do we have to go?"

"It's from a professor, we probably have to unless we want detention." Harry sighed. He'd rather spend time asking Percy questions about what happened, and the thought of spending time with Slughorn made him slightly nauseous.

"Well, Ron and I have to do our prefect rounds anyways. We've spend enough time here," Hermione said, dragging Ron along with her out of the compartment. Harry muffled a laugh at Ron's pleading look he shot toward him.

"Luna, will you be okay by yourself?" Harry turned toward the last occupant.

"Of course, Harry," Luna nodded as she took out a _the Quibbler_ and a pair of Spectrespecs.

"She won't be alone," a curt voice cut in. "I'm staying here."

Harry looked alarmed. "But you got an invitation too!"

Percy sneered, "I have no intention of playing favorites to professors, nor eating lunch with them."

Frowning at the un-Percy like behavior (when had he ever sneered like Malfoy?), he and Neville left the compartment toward compartment C.

* * *

Harry was tired from pretending to smile. This whole lunch was just for the Slytherin professor to establish connections for his own greed. He was interrogated about the events of the Ministry, watched Neville fidget under Slughorn's mention of his parents, then fidgeted himself at the mention of the fabled prophecy, listen to some hot-shot brag about his father, and endure the skeptic looks from Zabini. By the end of it, Harry was wishing that he did a Percy and just skipped.

Which is why he was thanking the unknown deities out there when Slughorn _finally_ noticed the darkening skies, and yelped, "Good gracious! I didn't notice they had lit the lamps already. You all better go change into your robes before you arrive there. Harry, give Mr. Jackson my well wishes, will you? It's a pity he couldn't come. I think we all would have loved to hear his stories of America."

Harry nearly scoffed. _Well wishes? Pity he couldn't come? Stories of America?_ More like he was disappointed to miss out on a chance to get into the good graces of a foreign country. Instead, he faked a smile, and said, "Of course, Professor Slughorn. I'm sure Percy regrets the decision to study instead of coming over for lunch." Studying was the excuse Harry had given for Percy's absence. Of course, Percy never studied a day in his life.

"So nice to see boys working so hard these days! But your friend should take a break once in a while. It's only the beginning of they year!" Slughorn chortled.

"I'm sure he won't miss out next time." Without giving Slughorn a chance to reply, Harry slipped out the door to head back.

"He's kind of odd, isn't he?" remarked Neville.

Harry merely shrugged. The two complained about the new professor and how he was sure to pick favorites, until . . . CRASH!

"What was that?" Neville jumped.

"You go back to the compartment, I'll check it out." Before he could give Neville a change to protest, he headed down the other way, throwing on his Invisibility Cloak. There were two voices -two familiar voices- steadily getting louder.

". . . idiot! You're going to attract the entire student population towards us!"

"Shhh!" One voice dropped lower and Harry had to strain to hear it. " _You're_ going to attract people if you don't shush!"

It was clearly two boys. One had windswept, midnight hair, and the other a platinum blond. As the light caught their faces, Harry nearly let out a gasp. It was none other than Percy Jackson and Draco Malfoy.

The now identified Percy spoke. "Of course I'll have to report it back!" he whispered angrily, "It's my job as a spy!" Harry's blood chilled. Percy, a _spy?_ There was only one person that Percy could be spying for. And it wasn't a pleasant thought. He edged closer to hear better.

"Why'd you take it anyways?"

"I had to, okay?" Malfoy defended. "You should be happy, anyways. Now you have somebody on the inside!"

"That's what Severus is for, Draco! You're not supposed to be involved!"

"I had no choice. I had to take it, or die! Besides, he doesn't trust Severus!"

"He doesn't trust you either! You're risking your life!"

"Oh, like you don't everyday? Huh? What about the last couple weeks?" Malfoy retorted.

Percy went still. "That's different, and you know it," he growled. "It was my duty."

"Well, I'm doing my duty too!"

"Technically, I'm your superior. I could just order you to stop getting involved."

"You know you can't do that! I've already made my decision! It's too late. Besides, your orders have no authority here."

Percy sighed. "Fine, if you insist on it, then go stick your neck out there. Just go keep an eye on the other Slytherins. Don't worry about the Dumbledore problem. I'll keep an eye on Harry."

This time, the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't keep in his gasp. _Percy was spying on him_. If nothing else, this confirmed the horrible suspicions rising in him. Perseus Jackson was a spy for the Dark Lord. Malfoy was no doubt keeping an eye out on the Slytherins for potential recruits. Snape was a traitor to the Order and no one knew about it.

Why else would Percy, Malfoy, and Snape consort together? And what were they planning to do about Headmaster Dumbledore?

"Who's there?" Malfoy's voice rang out. Harry's heart pounded.

"You idiot! No intelligent person is going to reveal that they were eavesdropping on us. It's not safe to talk here. We'll reconvene later."

With Percy's footsteps coming towards him, Harry fled back toward the compartment and threw himself in, breathing heavily.

"What happened, Harry?" Neville asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You don't look like nothing happened."

"Nothing happened, alright? Someone tripped, that's all." Harry's curt tone seemed to make Neville stop his interrogation as he reluctantly accepted Harry's answer.

The compartment door slid open once more as Percy came in, and took a seat to Luna's right.

"Where were you Percy?" Harry asked, hoping to get some answers out of the American.

"Just the restroom. Or as you British would say it, the loo," Percy replied, adopting a British accent toward the end of his sentence, which received laughs from the rest.

Harry wasn't fooled. He was positive he had seen Percy talk to Draco as if they were buddies for years. Percy had lied so _easily_ about his whereabouts.

What else had Percy lied about?

Was Percy Jackson really his friend?

Most importantly, did Percy really have a family emergency, or was he working for Lord Voldemort?

* * *

 **A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! It's okay to hate me. I was tempted to stop at "It was none other than Percy Jackson and Draco Malfoy," but I didn't** **. . . so you're welcome.**

 **If you don't understand, what's going on between Draco and Percy, you will. Don't worry.**

 **I kinda felt this chapter was rushed, and that some of my word choice was awkward, so give me some constructive criticism if you have any.**

 **Also, updates will be erratic. This one was fast, but the next might take a week.**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Well, what do you want me here for?" Percy tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms in a way that showed his irritation._

 _Zeus glowered. "Show some respect,_ boy. _I ought to blast you from Olympus for your impertinence. I don't know why I haven't let my son turn you into a dol-"_

 _Percy scoffed. "Save it for the pigeons. You know that you'd cause a rebellion among all demigod kind if you hurt me at all, much less kill me. And you wouldn't want that will you?"_

 _"Well then, perhaps we need to teach our children a lesson, to show them who's really in charge here," the king of the gods growled._

 _"Try it. I won't even care. I've got nothing left."_

 _"ENOUGH!" Poseidon roared. "That is not what we are discussing here." His father looked down at him. "We have another quest for you."_

 _Percy looked at his father in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"_

 _"As much as I regret it, no."_

 _"You're freakin' kidding me, right? The Giant War just finished a couple of weeks ago, and you want me to go on a mission for you? You guys can't just do things for yourself, can you?"_

 _"Percy, you know the Ancient Laws prohibit-"_

 _"WHO CARES ABOUT THE ANCIENT LAWS? Your children suffer everyday because of them! If it weren't for you, she-" Percy stopped abruptly as he choked on his words. "Just send Jason or Nico or something. I'm done," Percy sighed, turning to leave._

 _"I knew we should have chose my son," Zeus muttered._

 _"There is a reason I chose young Perseus, my lord," a high, mystical voice commented, causing Percy to yelp. He turned around in surprise to come face to face with the goddess of magic. "You have great potential for magic," she continued, staring at him intently like a puzzle she was trying to solve._

 _Percy shuffled nervously. Did they know his secret? "What do you mean magic? Magic's not real," he protested, trying to refute her claim._

 _"On the contrary, it is Perseus," Lady Hecate said calmly. "Many, many years ago, I blessed a group of mortals to pay the debt I owed them for saving my child. Over many generations, they and my children have intermingled with each other to produce a small, but thriving wizarding community. They have created their own laws, government, currency, and culture. From time to time, I gave my blessing to the newborns of mortals to continue the prosperity of the magical world._

 _"But not all can remain peaceful. Power hungry dark lords have terrorized both worlds alike in their quest for world domination. In fact, the Dark Lord Grindelwald helped influence the son of Hades, Adolf Hitler, in his hatred for Jews and those of unpure blood. Fortunately, he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, the Light's figurehead. But only twenty years later, a new dark lord rose, calling himself Lord Voldemort._

 _"The self-proclaimed lord grew up with a bitter hatred for muggles, the non-magical, and in turn, despised all that carried muggle blood in them. The wizarding world is not racist in terms of skin color, but rather in blood. Those who could trace back their wizarding lineage for many generations were named purebloods. Wizards and witches born from muggles were named muggleborns. And finally, those in between are half-bloods. Along with blood, the wizarding world is split between dark and light, and condemns those who practice Dark magicks._

 _"Voldemort was the cause of the thousands of deaths in Magical Britain, many of whom were the Light that opposed him, as well as numerous muggleborns and innocent mortals. Purebloods flocked to him, believing muggleborns, or Mudbloods as they called them, had 'filithy' blood and were unworthy of learning magic. They named themselves Death Eaters, followers of their lord. Morality was low. Finally, the war was ended by Harry Potter, a year old infant._

 _"One Halloween night, Voldemort murdered the Potter elders, but he failed to murder Harry. The Killing curse rebounded upon the young infant, and the Dark Lord was struck by his own spell. On that night, Harry Potter became a legend, a savior, bestowed with the title of the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' as the first person in history to survive the Killing Curse. But Voldemort did not die. His created seven Horcruxes, a foul invention that allowed him to avoid the Underworld. You see, although he condemned the non-magical and their relations, his true goal was immortality, for he was afraid of death. For years, he roamed the earth as a mere spirit._

 _"The wizarding world enjoyed peace for thirteen years until he rose again. With the blood of his enemy, Harry Potter, the bone of his father, flesh of his servant, and help through a near forgotten ritual, Lord Voldemort had a body once more. The Ministry of Magic, the magical government, remembered the dark times of the Voldemort, and slandered young Harry, for they did want to believe one of the most feared dark lords had risen once again. They carried on in ignorance for the next year before they were forced to acknowledge that Voldemort had rose again after witnessing his invasion of the Ministry._

 _"A prophecy destined Harry Potter to defeat Lord Voldemort or die trying. This is where you come in Perseus. Harry is not ready to defeat the Dark Lord. Your job is to track the Voldemort's actions, then using that information, guide him and prepare him for war. You will appear as an American transfer student from the Salem Institute of Magic, and you must earn his trust if you are to succeed. You are to report back to us through Iris Messaging and inform us of your progress."_

 _Percy stood in shock. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "You want me to pretend to be an American exchange student from this Salem Institute thingy, make friends with Harry Potter-who is destined to save the magical world, then_ spy _on him, and keep an eye out on this evil wizard?"_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"No," Percy said firmly. There was absolutely no way he was going to spy on one of his best friends, especially not for a goddess. Sure, he would help Harry, but it didn't mean that he needed to report back his actions to the gods._

 _"Excuse me?" Hecate asked indignantly._

 _"I said no," Percy drawled out slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child._

 _"And why not?"_

 _"I'm not going to make friends with somebody if I'm going to betray them!"_

 _"So don't make friends with Harry Potter. Just pretend to be his friend. You only need to earn his trust."_

 _Percy stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

 _"Why don't you just send one of your own children?" Percy asked. They were far more powerful in terms of magic than he would be._

 _"The children of Hecate are forbidden to interfere in matters of the wizarding world after the events of the 1860s." Hecate looked pained, as if it took a great deal of effort to admit this. Which it probably did. Most gods were far too prideful. "One of my own children believed that because he descended directly from the goddess of magic, he was superior to the rest of the wizards. He became power hungry, leading to the rise of a dark lord. Some of them felt the same way and joined him, and others couldn't bear to fight against their brother. The 1860s was long and bloody decade."_

 _"But why me?"_

 _"Like I said Perseus. I sense a great deal of magical power in you. You have the potential to become a powerful wizard."_

 _"And why should I take you up on the quest?"_

 _"According to the Ancient Laws, we cannot interfere in mortal events. We are able to keep an eye on things, but we cannot see the finer details, only the big picture. Olympus needs somebody on the inside to report the movements of the Light and Dark. With this information, we will be able to have a better understand of the war, and possible send help to the Light in desperate times." Lady Hecate paused. "Think about it. By taking us up on the mission, you will be able to save hundreds of lives."_

 _Percy hesitated. He knew that he could save lives and fight without having to take up the offer of the quest, but the thought of help was a tempting thought. Death Eaters fought dirty and used the Unforgiveables, unlike the Light. Also, many of the Ministry and public were incompetent fighters while most of the Dark were skilled. If the war progressed even further, the Light might need the extra help. As much as Percy loathed spying on his best friend, he knew what to do._

 _"Okay, I'll do it," Percy agreed reluctantly._

 _Hecate smiled. "Brilliant. I'll tutor you in magic and educate you in the wizarding politics, history, culture. You'll need to understand how the Dark and Light perceive things, and what's been going on in the war so far. I'll teach you the way Hogwarts, the wizarding school, operates, and what is expected of you. I'll provide everything necessary for blending in: wizarding robes, a wand, cauldron, and books. And of course, we'll need to create a suitable history of your life and-"_

 _Percy stopped her right there. "Actually," he smirked. "that's not necessary. You see," he said gleefully, taking in Hecate's look of shock as he pulled out his wand (10 1/2 inch driftwood and a scale of hippocampi). Twirling it around his hand, he continued, "I'm already enrolled in Hogwarts. I'm a sixth year in the Gryffindor house, a prodigy in potions, best friends with Harry Potter, faced ol' Voldie, and I've been to the Order of the the Phoenix's headquarters. I think I'm good."_

 _"Percy, you're a wizard?" Poseidon asked, surprised._

 _"Yep, discovered I had magic when I was twelve." Percy was now wearing a full-blown smirk on his face._

 _"I knew we should have killed him," Zeus boomed. "He's holds too much power-"_

 _"Hush, brother. I would not allow it. Besides, he is needed to deal with magical world, is he not?" Zeus consented, but he didn't look to happy with it._

 _"There's one condition though, if I'm going to do this," Percy continued._

 _"And what is it, boy?" the god of the skies asked, irritated._

 _"I am going to need two companions."_

And here he was, riding on the train back to Hogwarts. He was already regretting his choice. Although he knew he would be going back even without the quest, this was one more secret in a long line that he was keeping from his friends. Some days, he felt like he two different people, living entirely different worlds. Like Hannah Montana. He grimaced at the thought. He was nothing like a shallow, teenage pop star. Nobody knew about his secret except for his mom and two others. Not even the Seven.

Sometimes, he wondered how many lives he could have saved if he had only used his magic. Maybe Zoe would be alive if he had only used a healing spell or potion. Or perhaps Beckendorf would still be here if he had used a _protego._ But he was too scared. What would the others think of him?

And the one time he dared to use his magic, it was already too late.

He could hear familiar voices out in the corridors, but instead ignored them, staring out of the window aimlessly. _A wingardium leviosa to save Micheal from falling. A blood replenishing potion, Essence of Dittanity to save Castor._ "Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived . . . Chosen One . . . " the voices said. Was that what they were calling him nowadays?

The sound of the compartment door sliding open wasn't enough to stir Percy from his mindlessness. _A conjunctitivus curse to harm the drakon's eyes. No dead Silena._ "Excuse me. Do you mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Percy didn't need to turn around to tell that the voice belonged to Harry. And then suddenly, it hit him full on. Percy was here to spy on Harry, _his friend._ He stayed silent. What was he doing here? _Betraying his friends. Luke Castellan. NO. I'm helping them._

"Uh . . . I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

The before said statement was enough to cause Percy snap out of his mind, and chuckle. It was just so unlike Harry, who had never been the one to use his fame. Even though he threw it out there so casually, it still sounded nervous and unconfident. "Resorted to using your fame, have you Harry? Didn't know you were the type to do that. Or have you changed during fifth year?"

Although Percy meant to tease Harry, evidently, the Boy-Who-Lived took it the wrong way. "What do you know about . . . me?" Harry angrily asked before trailing off, as Percy finally pulled his head away from the window to stare at Harry.

"Percy?" Harry ventured doubtfully. The others were apprehensive.

"Do you know any other Percys that are as devilishly handsome as me?" His half-hearted joke fell onto silent ears and he forced himself to put a smile on his face.

It was obvious that Harry was staring at Percy. He knew he had changed. There was those nasty scars he had acquired from the Giant War and the time he spend in . . . Tartarus. He knew there would be questions about the scar on his face, yet he wasn't prepared to answer them. Instead, he stared unabashedly at his friend, taking in his gaunt pallor, the faint darkness under his eyes, the depressed air around him.

It seemed that they were staring at each other for infinity until a voice broke the silence. "You have a lot of Wrackspurts floating around you head." _What in the name of Olympus are_ _Wrackspurts?_

Everyone turned to stare at the unknown girl. For a moment, all Percy could see was _Annabeth._ Annabeth with her beautiful blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and fierce determination. _No._ This wasn't Annabeth. This girl had straight hair, not the beautiful princess curls Annabeth had. Her eyes were misty, unfocused, the opposite of Annabeth's calculating, intelligent ones. "Is that so?" Percy murmured, unnerved by her appearance. "I recognize everyone else, so you must be Luna."

"Hmmm . . . yes I am. You go by Percy, don't you? But that's not who you are. You're true name is Perseus, the Destroyer, named to give you luck in life. It hasn't really worked, has it?"

Percy's eyes bore into those hazy grey ones, searching for answers. "No, it hasn't."

"You're an interesting one, player of Fate, one of the Seven, and blessed of the gods."

 _How . . . ? How did this total stranger know about him? Was she a demigod?_

Percy noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely. "Why don't you all sit down?" Percy asked, waving his hand around the compartment, hoping to dispel the silence.

It worked as everyone scrambled to sit down and shove their trunks in the storage space.

"So . . . where have you been, mate? We missed you last year. Were you captured by Death Eaters and made a daring escape that got you that wicked scar? That would explain all those new scars you have," Ron blabbered.

At the mention of _scars,_ Tartarus and the war surfaced. _Fire. Pain. Death. STOP._ Percy snapped himself out of his trance. He glared at Ron, pleading internally for him to stop.

". . . Blimey! That scar is huge! I bet you taught them a good lesson not to mess with a Hogwarts Champion . . . OW! What was that for, Harry?" Percy shot a grateful look at Harry. He was _this_ close from punching the red-head in the face.

"So where were you, Percy?" Hermione eventually asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Family emergency," Percy lied smoothly, although he winched on the inside. One more lie on a long list.

"And you couldn't send us any letters?" Harry demanded.

"No. It was top secret. My family is kind of high up in America. My aunt had to kidnap me."

It was the truth. Sort of.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked him incredulously. Judging by the expressions of the others, clearly everyone else felt the same way.

"Completely." Percy deadpanned. Desperate to steer the conversation away from the direction it was heading, Percy rapidly threw out some random questions like one of those tennis-ball-machine-thingys. "Anyways, enough about me. Still that Herbology prodigy, Neville? Still complaining about Snape, Ron? You still top in our year, Hermione? Is the Daily Prophet still spouting lies about us?" Although Percy knew the Ministry had acknowledged Voldemort from Hecate, he wanted to hear what happened directly from Harry.

"Actually, the five of us, plus Ginny, went on a mission to stop Voldemort from getting a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry got saw Voldemort, couldn't deny it, kicked Fudge out, and the public is worshiping me as some so called 'Chosen One'" Harry said bitterly. _Ahh. That explains the new title._ " Sirius was declared innocent," _Great!_ "but . . . " Harry hesitated. _And there comes the but._

"But what?" Percy asked, almost afraid to ask.

In hushed voice, Harry said, "Sirius died."

"Oh. I'm sorry." And he was. He truly was. But he had to stay emotionless. Focused. He couldn't lose it. He had been exposed to some many deaths, that he eventually became immune. Sirius was just one out of hundreds. _Still too many deaths._ "Well at least Fudge was kicked out. That incompetent boot-licker," Percy eventually said. It was obviously the wrong thing to say as he watched Harry's face turn red.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a young girl with three scrolls of paper. "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to deliver this to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Perseus Jackson."

Saved by the bell. Or in this case, the door.

Percy skimmed over the parchment. "Did you get the same thing? From some Professor Slughorn for lunch?" Neville asked. Percy's lips curled in distaste. It was obvious that the new professor was only trying to suck up those with connections, as evidenced by Harry's nod. "Do we have to go?" _I hope to the gods, no._

"It's from a professor, we probably have to unless we want detention." Harry sighed. _No was in Hades was he going to go._

"She won't be alone," Percy interrupted. "I'm staying here."

Harry shot an alarmed look at Percy. "But you got an invitation too!"

Percy sneered, "I have no intention of playing favorites to professors, nor eating lunch with them." Besides, he needed to investigate the puzzle that was Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Once the door closed, Percy immediately casted a _mufliato_ on the door from unwanted eavsdroppers. Going straight to the point, Percy asked harshly, "Who are you?"

Luna merely gave him a smile. "Luna Lovegood, of course. I thought you already knew that. Must be the Wrackspurts affecting your mind."

Percy growled as he slammed a fist against the armrest. "You know what I mean! _Who are you_?"

"Perhaps you need to ask more specific questions, child of the Prophecy."

"Fine. How do you know all these things about me? Child of the Prophecy? One of the Seven? Blessed of the gods? Are you a demigod?"

"Hmmm . . . no Perseus. I See things."

"So? I'm pretty sure I can see things too."

"No, I _See_ things. _Visions._ My mother named me Luna with the full knowledge of my powers. I am a moon-child. It is a curse and a blessing. I see _all._ My first vision was of my mother's death. I didn't know it, and I could not save her. Then I saw _you,_ Perseus Jackson. I saw the first time you had slain the Minotaur, son of Pasiphaë. Then the death of the Huntress. The haunting insanity of the Labyrinth. The sacrifice of Luke Castellan. And _her_ death. I see that Harry has hard times up ahead of him. He will falter and fail. I cannot interfere unless it has been written in the stars. But you can, player of Fate.

"People call me Loony Lovegood, did you know that? I make up imaginary animals to help cope with my dreams. But they don't _See,_ not like I do."

For the first time, Percy got a good look of her eyes. Underneath that gray misty haze he could see a touch of wisdom, but also the tiredness he himself wore. And deeper, was the trapped insanity.

Percy understood. They were both no longer the innocent, naïve children before they had been exposed to the horrors and reality of the world. Their limbs were heavy with all the deaths they were forced to watch. And finally, that insanity they tried to hold back. The insanity that was trying to break them.

"Don't worry, Perseus Jackson. You will find solace eventually."

Percy couldn't bring himself to believe her. Ever since he was twelve, his life had been a series of ups and downs. There were those fun times he spent with the gang, the underwater kiss with Annabeth, and the night he spent safely tucked in her arms in the Pegasus stable. But lately, it was just a never-ending ride downhill.

"You doubt me. But you will see. One day, your solace will come."

* * *

Percy was on a mission.

He hid in the shadows, a disillusionment charm on him as he scanned his surroundings for- _ah ha!_

Pulling the person's arm, and slapping a hand over the blond's mouth to silence protests, he pulled them both into an empty corridor.

"Unhand me you rascal! I'll have you arrested for- _Jackson_?"

The son of Poseidon grinned at the unsuspecting Draco. "'Sup."

"What was that for?" Draco complained. "You couldn't have asked politely like any other normal person, could you? You had to go and blood kidnap me, you fiend."

"Listen. I've received a quest from Lady Hecate."

Immediately, Draco stood at attention. "Explain," he demanded.

Percy quickly gave him the gist of the quest, leaving out any tiny and unnecessary details about his conversation with Lady Hecate.

"You seem hesitant about this quest," Draco observed. "Why?"

"I feel like I'm betraying my friends, spying on them," Percy admitted.

Draco frowned, perplexed. "But you're doing this to help them. There might be a day when the Light are losing and are going to need all the help they can get." Percy stayed silent. "Alright," Draco sighed. "Because you're pathetic, I'm going to help you."

"Hold, up a second, I'm _not_ pathetic. But we'll get back to that later. I'm going to need you to help by-"

"No. That's not what I meant. I can help you in a _different_ way." Draco checked nervously around from any potential eavesdroppers before pulling off his robes. Percy couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. There was only one reason why Draco would push up his sleeve. Percy's fears were confirmed when he saw the Dark Mark standing out starkly on the pale skin.

"Are you crazy, Draco?" Percy hissed. "Why would you take the mark of a madman?"

"Despite the Ministry fiasco last summer -you weren't there- my father still remains loyal to the Dark Lord. But I was forced to take it to recompense for my father's failure."

"What was your initiation ritual?" Percy asked harshly.

Draco licked his lips nervously. "What do you mean, initiation ritual?"

"You know what I mean, Draco. I'm not stupid. I know that every Death Eater has to prove his worth before they are accepted into the ranks. What was your initiation? Did you have to kill an innocent mortal? Torture an unsuspecting muggleborn?" Percy growled.

"Well, you see, I'm a bit different. Because the Malfoys have fallen from the Dark Lord's grace, I've been entrusted with a bit more important task to make up for the mistake of my father. A task that I'm supposed to complete this year. So I haven't exactly done my initiation ritual."

Draco was stalling. "And pray tell, what is this task?"

Draco's voice dropped so low that Percy had to strain to hear it. "I have to kill Dumbledore."

" _What?"_

"Keep it down!"

"Sorry, but did you just say you had to kill Dumbledore?" Percy asked in disbelief. Draco nodded, the cords of his neck tightening as his swallowed nervously. "You know you can't actually do that, right? If Dumbledore died, the morality of the Light would be an all time low."

"I know, I know! It's just - I don't know what to do!"

Percy pursed his lips, trying to think of a way out of this situation. "Anyways, just how does Voldemort expect a sixth year to defeat one of the most powerful wizards in history?"

Draco fidgeted. "I don't think he really thinks I'm going to succeed. I think he knows he gave my a suicide mission. In fact, I think the Dark Lord is hoping for it. I think he's trying to teach a lesson to the rest about what happens when you fail."

"And what does Severus think about this?" Severus Snape was a fourth generation legacy of Pluto, and owned a small apothecary in New Rome that he bought after his service in the Legion was completed.

"Actually, I believe Severus is to complete my task if I fail."

"Are you serious? You do know I'll have to report this back, right?"

" _What?_ " Draco's voice suddenly got higher. "Can't you just keep it a secret between you and me?"

"Quiet idiot! You're going to attract the entire student population towards us!"

"Shhh! _You're_ going to attract people if you don't shush!"

"And of course I'll have to report it back!" Percy said angrily, although his voice dropped noticeably. "It's my job as a spy!" He paused. "Why'd you take it anyways?"

"I had to, okay?" Draco defended. "You should be happy, anyways. Now you have somebody on the inside!"

"That's what Severus is for, Draco! You're not supposed to be involved!"

"I had no choice. I had to take it, or die! Besides, he doesn't trust Severus!"

"He doesn't trust you either! You're risking your life!"

"Oh, like you don't everyday? Huh? What about the last couple weeks?" Malfoy retorted.

Percy went still. "That's different, and you know it," he growled. "It was my duty." Percy actually had an excuse, with the burden of a prophecy on his shoulders.

"Well, I'm doing my duty too!"

"Technically, I'm your superior. I could just order you to stop getting involved."

Draco was the only son of Minerva, Athena's Roman form, although he spent his summers in the Greek camp for the first couple of years. Draco had managed to stay in America for a day, long enough for Percy to vouch for him into the Legion a couple days after the Giant War (before the whole Death Eater thing), which meant Draco was on _probatio._

And then Camp Jupiter had this whole argument about who should be the male praetor, Jason, Percy, or Frank. Jason was not able to execute his duties as a praetor, and was thought dead, so Percy was elevated to praetor through battle. But then, Jason had confirmed that he was _not_ dead, which raised the question about who should be praetor. Percy willingly gave it to Jason, but there were those who believed that Jason abandoned them, and Percy should be praetor even with his status as a Greek. Then Frank entered the problem when Jason handed it over to him, but others argued he did not have the consent of the people or the Senate, which was usually how a praetor was selected.

In the end, Frank was selected to be the male praetor, but Jason and Percy were the first and last people to be ever given the position of "honorary praetor." They had more power than a centurion, but less than the actual praetors.

So because Draco was a _probatio,_ and Percy was an honorary praetor, Percy was technically his superior. Except Draco didn't care about it.

"You know you can't do that! I've already made my decision! It's too late. Besides, your orders have no authority here."

Percy sighed. "Fine, if you insist on it, then go stick your neck out there. Just go keep an eye on the other Slytherins. Don't worry about the Dumbledore problem. I'll keep an eye on Harry."

An audible gasp was heard, and Percy spun around to look for the intruder.

No one.

"Who's there?" Draco's called out.

"You idiot! No intelligent person is going to reveal that they were eavesdropping on us," Percy admonished. "It's not safe to talk here. We'll reconvene later."

He had been so anxious to talk to Draco, that he made a stupid mistake, forgetting to put up any kind of silencing charms or taking any other necessary precautions. First day on the job, and he was already failing miserably.

The compartment door slid open once more as Percy went in, and slid into a seat next to Luna.

"Where were you Percy?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes distrustfully.

"Just the restroom. Or as you British would say it, the loo," Percy replied. Although his botched British accent caused the others to laugh, Harry stayed quiet, merely observing him.

Percy took in Harry's slightly flushed cheeks that one would expect from some kind of exercise (or running away), the wariness in his eyes, and the skeptical eyebrows he'd raised at Percy's lie. Not to mention he had the useful tool of a invisibility cloak.

Percy had found his intruder.

* * *

 **A/N Wow . . . is that 100 followers, 80 favorites, and 38 reviews I see? I don't understand why this story is receiving this many followers/favorites when there are far better stories out there with less.**

 **You guys make me so happy!**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter! I seriously hope I did not disappoint. I had a hard time displaying Percy's character. He would obviously be different from his time in Tartarus, but I wanted him to still maintain part of his happy, go-lucky personality, even if it was a bit subdued.**

 **P.S. I'm having a hard time writing with the pressure and stress of school . . . so updates will have a bigger time period in between.**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was conflicted.

Percy Jackson was the first friend he had ever made. Percy stood at his side, always there to help Harry with every problem, whether it'd be Voldemort or girl problems. Percy was the kind of happy, go-lucky fellow that found an opportunity to smile at everything. On a bad day, he'd be there to cheer him up with his horrible puns or hilarious antics. Percy was the kind of person you could always count on.

So why was Percy consorting with an enemy?

Harry didn't want to believe that Percy, _bloody Percy Jackson,_ would betray them. But he couldn't deny the truth. All the clues led to the same thing. Who could else could Percy be a spy for? The Ministry? Harry nearly scoffed aloud. Percy made it clear that he thought that the Ministry was made up of a bunch of blundering, headless idiots. However, Percy also hated Voldemort. Well, at least he did, half a year ago.

Percy was referring to Malfoy, the most arrogant, pompous, and racist person Harry had ever met, as _Draco._ How could Percy be friends with a boy who had been bullying him and his friends for the past five years? And a _Slytherin_? And don't forget about the resident dungeons bat. True, Percy and Snape got along decently as they were both potion prodigies, but they had never been on a first name basis.

What had Percy been doing for the last couple weeks? What was this "duty" Percy was referring to? A duty for Lord Voldemort? Was Percy Malfoy's superior in the Death Eater ranks? Hearing Percy mention the "Dumbledore problem" sent shivers up his spine. There was only one thing Harry could think of. And it wasn't pleasant.

Percy Jackson had strayed to the Dark side. It was obvious. But there were some things that Percy had said that didn't quite fit the image of a Death Eater.

Why exactly was Percy afraid for Malfoy? Surely he would be pleased if Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark, for that was the only thing Percy could be talking about when he asked, "Why did you take it anyways?" And the whole thing about having someone on the inside? Could Malfoy be spying on the Dark like what Snape was claiming to do for the Order? No, Harry denied. It wasn't possible for the poster child of pure blood supremacy to defect to the light side.

Why would Percy become a Death Eater anyways? He was a half-blood. _But so was Riddle,_ Harry thought. Percy loved his mother, a muggle. _Riddle blamed his mother for being a weak, foolish, magicless squib._ Power? Percy had denied the power and riches Voldemort promised him. _People can change._ Suddenly, inspiration touched him.

What if . . . Percy had been _forced_ to become a Death Eater?

Maybe his mom had been threatened. Or maybe the Dark Lord threatened to kill his friends. Percy was always the type to sacrifice his life if it meant saving his loved ones. That _had_ to be the reason.

 _Or maybe,_ his traitorous mind whispered, _Percy Jackson joined the Dark of his own free will._

* * *

Harry kept staring at Percy weirdly. He was oddly silent, only talking when prompted, and even then, his responses were short. He seemed to be thinking deeply, as if contemplating the mysteries of life.

And Percy knew exactly why. Harry had seen his interaction with Draco. Percy didn't know how much Harry had heard, but he hoped to the skies that Harry didn't hear anything about the Greek gods. He would hate to think what Zeus' reaction would be if he had found out that Percy accidentally revealed one of _the_ biggest secrets to a wizard, of all people. He'd probably take it as an excuse to blast him out of Olympus, actually.

Percy had to prove to Harry that he was the same friend who could trusted. Harry would no doubt be keeping a close eye on him for any suspicious activities, so Percy would have to find a safe place for reconvene with Draco and Severus, one that no one knew about, or one that none would question. Percy was optimistic that his lying skills improved since the pathetic circus story in his first quest.

But staring at Harry, who still still had a suspicious look on his face, Percy realized that this was going to be a hard year.

* * *

Harry had only just realized that the invisible horses Percy claimed he could see, were in fact, real. Percy was talking about the thresals. Of course, in the beginning of fourth year, they were still naïve children who had not yet seen death and foolishly believed that the world was in black and white.

However, the fact that Percy could see thresals made Harry wonder, _Who's death did Percy see?_

Harry started to feel unnerved as he realized that he didn't know as much about Percy as he thought he did. Percy was just the American transfer student with a Yankee accent that attracted stares from the student population because of his nationality and looks. He had a wonderful mother named Sally Jackson that made equally wonderful blue cookies.

But who were Percy's friends? Percy had mentioned his American friends, a blonde girl with startling gray eyes that Percy swore was the smartest person in Manhattan, and a disabled boy who had an obsession with cheese enchiladas and coffee. But what were their names? Who was this father that was lost at sea? Did he have any siblings? What was this summer camp that he loved? _How did he get all those scars?_

Harry stared at Percy during the entirety of the Sorting, only faintly hearing the shouts of the houses and clapping absentmindedly whenever a first year joined Gryffindor. He stuffed his mouth with food mechanically during the Welcoming Feast, grimacing at what tasted like ash to him, and answering the other sixth years' questions vaguely.

Harry knew that others were staring at him, questioning his odd behavior before dismissing to stress from the war. Harry couldn't help but stare at Percy, who was currently chatting animatedly to Hermione and Ron. And watching them now, Harry knew that he couldn't tell them about Percy and his suspicions. It would break their hearts. No, Harry would act as normal as he could, and observe from afar.

Harry needed to take action. And this summer camp Percy always mentioned seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

"So, how was summer camp?" Harry suddenly asked out of the blue.

Percy blinked. Harry had never asked him about camp before, so this could be an attempt to pull any information out of Percy. "It was good," Percy answered after a moment of hesitation. Because fighting in the Giant War, falling into Tartarus, having a prophecy hanging over your head that foretold the world might fall was totally _good._ But it wasn't like that was an option, so Percy would have to settle with, "good."

"I've never asked you before, but what do you do there?"

Camp was a bit of a touchy topic with Percy. On one hand, it was his home. Camp was the place of his memories, the moments with Annabeth, and the beginning of friendships. On the other hand, this whole mess with the gods was what caused so much of the sorrow in his life.

"Well, I guess it's your typical summer camp. We've got all kinds of activities. Canoeing, horse-back riding, rock climbing, archery, and fencing" Percy neglected to mention that nymphs loved to tease campers by flipping over their boats, their horses had wings, the rock wall poured down lava, and that fencing (sword-fighting) and archery was to prepare you for the real world.

"That sounds fun." _If you could call fighting for your life everyday fun._ "What's it like there? Do you have any friends there?"

"Well, it's nice, Everyone's really friendly to each other." Well, except for the Ares kids. "It's a summer camp for those with some kind of disorder, like ADHD and dyslexia, which is you know, what I have. Most of the kids there really have a hard time fitting in at school, and everyone at camp is so welcoming because we all know what it's like to be different. I'm a counselor and fencing teacher, which allows me to connect with them and get involved with their life." For the first time in a long time, a true smile, albeit a small one, graced Percy's lips. He started chattering about the cabins (he made up some story that they put a person with people with alike personalities, which was sort of true), the dining hall and it's delicious food, and the campfire. He started talking the Stoll twins and their love for pranks, Coach Hedge and his unending need for violence, and Ella and her crush on Tyson. Percy only stopped when he heard chuckling on Harry's end.

"What's so funny," Percy scowled.

"Nothing," Harry reassured him. "It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you so carefree." Percy hadn't even realized he was so relaxed. Harry sighed. "It sounds wonderful. I would love to get away from the war and the rest of the wizarding world. I'd give my life to go there."

Percy's demeanor instantly changed. People _had_ given their lives to go there. A couple months ago, a father sacrificed his life for his demigod daughter in order to make sure that she would make it to safety. Much like what his own mother had done, although she kidnapped rather than killed. And to escape war? Percy nearly scoffed out loud. More like Harry would be heading into another war. Voldemort was like an ant compared to Gaea.

Instead, Percy forced out another smile. "Yeah, perhaps one day, I'll take you there." If Harry noticed the stilted tone and insincerity, he didn't comment on it. Percy turned the conversation to other trivial things, such as Harry's crush on Cho, which he learned, had gone down the drain. Before he knew it, the Welcoming Feast was over.

Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his spoon, and the deserts instantly disappeared, including the slice of blueberry pie Percy had been working on. "Ahem," the headmaster started, clearing his throat. "To our new students, welcome! And to our old, welcome back!" Dumbledore raised his arms as if he were embracing the students. But in doing so, the sleeve of his robe slipped, revealing a blackened, shriveled hand. Gasps were heard around the room as people began to whisper.

"Interesting," Percy murmured. "What happened to his hand?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It was like that when I saw him over the summer. I thought he would have had it cured by now. Do you think it was from a Dark curse?"

"Probably," Hermione agreed. "There are wounds that can never be healed, diseases that can never be cured, and poisons without antidotes, all of Dark origins."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall instantly silenced. "I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all, and that second years and above wishing to try out for their Quidditch team should talk to their Heads. Our dear caretaker Mr. Filch would like to inform you that all products from Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes are banned and if any of their items found, they shall be confiscated and a detention assigned to the trangressor.

"I would like to welcome back the former Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, who shall be taking over his old post. Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against Dark Arts."

 _"Potions?"_

 _"Snape?"_

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, outraged. "How could Snape have gotten the job? How could Snape ruin my favorite subject?"

"Hey, Snape's not that bad," Percy objected.

"But he actually likes you," Harry pointed out, scowling. "He hates me. Me and my father."

True. It didn't help that Severus was actually related to Percy, even though it was distant. He was a thrice or fourth removed cousin or something like that. But the bonds between them had strengthened after saving each other lives several times over the course of the summer.

Which reminded him . . .

"As everyone knows, Lord Voldemort has been gaining strength and amassing forces," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the shrieks and shivers associated with the Dark Lord's name. "For this reason, new safety restrictions have been implemented. Although Hogwart's wards have been reinforced with powerful protection wards, we must be vigilant against any attacks. Students leaving and passing through the gates will have to undergo a security check for signs of Dark items. Owls will be scanned as well, although we assure you that none shall see any of your personal messages.

"If you see any suspicious activities, report to your Head of the House, or for that matter, any member of the staff. Students are not to be out in the corridors for any reasons, unless accompanied by a teacher." For some unfathomable reason, the Headmaster seemed to focus his gaze at Percy, as well as his friends. "It is important that _all_ houses remain united in the face of danger, that each one us make sure that not just yourself, but the peers around you are safe.

"Now, I'm sure you're tired, and your warm beds are waiting for you. So let us depart and say goodnight."

Taking advantage of the disorder among the crowd pushing their way towards their dormitories, Percy slipped away from the others and headed toward Draco. Pulling aside the demigod, Percy whispered one word into Draco's ear before disappearing into thin air.

 _Midnight._

* * *

 **Hey, I'm looking for a story in which Harry travels to some alternate universe after defeating Voldemort and becomes the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. If you know a story like that, do you mind telling me? I mean, you don't have to.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! It's been almost a month, hasn't it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: First Chapter of 2016! It's been what . . . 4 months? Honestly, this update is long overdue and I'm so sorry it took me so long. To try to make up for it, this chapter is extra long. There's a couple reasons behind my slow update:**

 **1\. I'm super lazy.**

 **2\. I procrastinate.**

 **3\. I have fallen into the trap called anime. I swear . . . Code Geass only exists to make my heart shatter into a million pieces.**

 **4\. To be honest, I'm more of a reader than a writer. I enjoying writing and seeing people enjoy my story, but it's much more fun (and easier) to read others' work.**

 **5\. School has become even more busy. My electives have been increasingly becoming more stressful because of all the work I need to put into it (even if they are supposed to be relaxing and fun), and classes are getting harder.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, a dedication to my friend for badgering me to update ever single time I talked to her. And sorry for my grammatical errors.**

 _Midnight._

Percy growled, irritated. That was _supposed_ to be the time of the meeting. Percy paced the Room of Requirement in frustration, glancing at his watch every few seconds. He glared at the door, as if he could will the presence of Draco with his eyes. _Honestly, how long does it take to walk up a couple of stairs and walk some feet to a stupid room? Not three hours!_ It was already 12:30, and there was no sign of one blond, Slytherin, son of Minerva.

"Honestly, how hard is it to climb a couple of stairs and walk some feet?" Percy muttered to himself.

As if on cue, the door creaked open slightly, allowing Draco Malfoy to slip through.

"What took you so long?" Percy demanded.

"Sorry," Draco apologized. "But the Slytherin house only recently vacated the Common Room. With the return of the Dark Lord, people have been so uptight lately. There's tension between those in Slytherin who openly support the Dark, and those who wish to remain neutral. And of course, those with that side with the Light—if there are any—do not dare reveal their true beliefs. With so many Slytherins who follow Voldemort, others have been careful in their words and actions so they don't invite unwelcome company."

Percy scoffed. "You Slytherins and your inter-house politics. Why can't you all just speak freely?"

Draco chuckled. "I wish. Still, we _are_ renowned for our cunning. Anyways, I've taken the liberty of informing Severus of the situation. He'll be along shortly. Apparently, the beginning of the year staff meeting will take longer than usual because they need to address safety concerns and review defense procedures. I suggest we wait for him to start."

"Alright," Percy sighed. "What's another couple of minutes?" Percy leaned back in a chair that appeared at the thought, taking the time to observe his wizard-demigod friend. He had certainly changed from the pompous, arrogant blood supremacist in his first year. Percy could clearly remember the events leading up to this change . . .

 _Percy was heading to the training grounds when he started to hear yells and clamors. Percy was about to call out to the closest person to him for answers, but before he could, he heard a shout._

 _''Hey Percy!"_

 _Percy spun around. "Travis! What's going on?"_

 _Travis grinned. "You're just the guy I was looking for. There's a new guy who suddenly appeared. There's no satyr with him, no parent to guide him. But he passed the border. I was coming to get someone when he started to get pretty violent. He was yelling a bunch of nonsense that I didn't really understand, but I'm pretty sure he was insulting us."_

 _"Why did you leave him alone then?" Percy demanded._

 _"Oh he's not alone," the son of Hermes waved his hand dismissively. "Clarisse's with him."_

 _"What?" Percy yelled. "You left him alone with_ Clarisse _? Are you crazy?"_

 _Travis smiled sheepishly. "Now that I think about it, that probably wasn't the best solution."_

 _"You think?" Percy muttered._

 _"Anyways, do you think you can check on them for me? I'd do it, but I promised Conner I would help him plan a prank on Demeter's cabin. Bye!"_

 _Percy gaped, staring at Travis' retreating back. Was he serious? With a sigh, Percy resigned himself to the task and started jogging up the hill, the yelling becoming increasingly louder and clearer._

 _"Unhand me at once you piece of filth! How dare you touch me! My father will hear about this!" Something about those words nagged at Percy. A uneasy feeling stirred within him. Those words sounded pretty familiar, as did the voice._

 _"Who are you calling a filth, you blond ponce? You're just another snobby little rich kid who thinks they're too good to be around us normal people, aren't you? Well guess what? Your precious little daddy ain't here to save you."_

 _Percy was about to reprimand Clarisse until he heard the next words of the unknown stranger._

 _"Well, where I come from, no person in their right mind would ever lower himself to associate with such barbaric, uncouth muggles like you. You're not even fit to lick my shoes," he taunted._

 _Percy stopped abruptly in his tracks in shock. This couldn't be happening. Blond ponce? Muggles? Rich father? Eyes widening in realization, Percy raced up the hill frantically. This was bad. Very, very bad. If his instincts were right . . ._

 _"If there's anyone here who's barbaric and uncouth, it's you! I don't know what a muggle is, but coming from you, it can't be a good thing." Clarisse grabbed a fistful of the guy's shirt and pulled back her fist in preparation to punch him. The person—who was clearly a wizard—started to pull a long stick out of his pocket._

 _Percy panicked. "Both of you, stop it!" Percy yelled. Both heads swiveled towards him simultaneously._

 _"Like Hades I would! Did you hear what this guy said, Prissy?"_

 _"_ Jackson _?"_

 _Percy sighed. "Malfoy."_

 _"What are_ you _doing here?" Malfoy growled, once he got over his shock._

 _Percy raised his eyebrow. "I go to camp here," he said, gesturing over the valley._

 _"You know this guy, Jackson?" Clarisse demanded._

 _"Unfortunately," Percy sighed once more. He seemed to be doing that too much lately. "He goes to my school."_

 _"This is the company you associate yourself with?" Draco sneered. "No wonder you Americans are so uncivilized."_

 _"You want to say that to my face?" Clarisse growled, curling her fist in a threatening manner._

 _"Enough," Percy cut in sharply. "Clarisse, let go of him, I'll take him to the Big House."_

 _Rather than setting Malfoy down gently, Clarisse shoved him down to the ground before returning to guard duty. Percy rolled his eyes. He supposed that he couldn't expect Clarisse do otherwise._

 _Dragging Malfoy into the woods, where they wouldn't be overheard, Percy growled, "What are you doing here, Malfoy? How did you get here?"_

 _"What do you mean I'm doing here?" Malfoy shot back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, brandishing his wand._

 _"Are you an idiot, Malfoy?" Percy asked, pushing Malfoy's arm down. "We're in a area full of muggles. Are you_ trying _to break the Statute of Secrecy?" Percy took in a deep breath. "And I've already told you. I go to camp here."_

 _Malfoy scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, Jackson. What kind camp requires everyone to carry a sword or a bow and arrows?"_

 _"Never mind that," Percy waved his hand dismissively. "I want to know is how you passed the border."_

 _Malfoy shot Percy looked that clearly indicated he thought the son of Poseidon was stupid. "What border? I just walked here like a normal person."_

 _Percy groaned. "What are you doing here in America anyways?"_

 _Malfoy frowned. "I was going to the Quidditch World Cup by portkey. Clearly the portkey was made by some incompetent fool. I landed here, and just followed the voices until I reached this place."_

 _Percy bit his lip. He couldn't exactly reveal the existence of the Greek gods to Malfoy without knowing if he was a demigod. But he passed the border. Did the border allow wizards to pass due to their magical blood, or was Draco Malfoy truly a demigod?_

 _"Come with me," Percy gestured as he made up his mind. "We're going to the big house." Chiron might be able to solve this dilemma if nothing else, even if Percy would have to explain the magical world to him. Besides, Percy sincerely doubted that the old trainer had never met one of the magical folk in all his thousands of years of existence. Percy started to walk out of the woods until he realized that Malfoy wasn't following him. He frowned. "Come on, we don't have all day, you know?" he called out impatiently._

 _"Why should I go with you?" Malfoy demanded, stubbornly refusing to move. "The last time I checked you were my enemy. What are you planning to do to me?"_

 _Percy rolled his eyes at his childish antics. "Don't you think if I wanted to harm you, I would have done it already? Besides, didn't you agree to come into the woods with me?"_

 _"I hardly agreed," Malfoy pointed out. "You dragged me in here and silenced my protests."_

 _Percy shrugged. "Whatever. You didn't leave, did you? Anyways, this is the only way to get you home." Percy paused. "You do want to get home, don't you?"_

 _Malfoy scowled. "Fine. But let it be known that I only agreed because I have no choice. Don't start thinking we're friends now."_

 _"Of course," Percy said sarcastically. "The day I become friends with you is the day pigs start flying (Percy had no idea that pigs_ _could_ _actually fly and that Malfoy_ _would_ _actually become his friend)_ ," _he muttered under his breath, walking out of the woods._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"Nothing," Percy called back. Honestly, this was far more trouble than it was actually worth. Fortunately, Chiron was in the Big House so Percy didn't have to go through the trouble of having to find him. Unfortunately, Mr. D was also there._

 _"Oh look, if it isn't Perry Johnson. What do you want now, brat?" he asked, not looking up from the magazine he was reading._

 _Percy sighed, not even bothering to correct his name. There was no point. "We have a . . . special visitor," Percy said, with a lack of a better word to call Malfoy. "This is Draco Malfoy. He's from Britain."_

 _"This is who you wanted to meet? An old cripple and this pudgy, disgusting man?" Malfoy sneered. "How are they_ _going to get me back home?"_

 _"This 'pudgy, disgusting man' has the power to turn you into a dolphin for the rest of your miserable life," Mr. D said softly, with an underlying "don't mess with me" tone._

 _"Malfoy!" Percy admonished._

 _Chiron raised his eyebrow. "My dear boy, I hope that you'll change that attitude of yours," Chiron said mildly, rising out of his wheelchair to reveal his full form. "I also hope that you'll learn that looks don't mean everything."_

 _"You're a centaur?" Malfoy stumbled back in shock, flicking his wrist to reveal a length of wood. Chiron's eyes widened._

 _"Percy," Chiron said calmly, masking his surprise quickly, "Would you please leave us alone for a while? There are some things that I must discuss in private that are not to be heard for some ears."_

 _Ignoring Mr. D's grumble ("Oh look, it's another one of those no-good wizards. How wonderful."), Percy shook his head. "Sorry sir. Malfoy is my responsibility and I think a familiar face might help in this situation. I go to the same school as him perhaps I can help explain what's going on here. Besides," Percy said, drawing out his own wand from his pocket, "if you are concerned about breaking the Statute of Secrecy, your worries are unnecessary."_

 _Chiron raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're a wizard as well, Percy? I admit that I had not expected this from you. Very well. Now, I believe that you both go to Hogwarts?"_

 _Percy nodded. "I do have some questions though. Does the border allow those with magical blood to pass through, or . . . ?"_

 _"The border was made to protect those that carry the blood of the gods, and keep enemies and the unknown out. It does not allow the magical folk through, despite their distant relations with us. I'm afraid that your friend is a descendant of one of the gods." Chiron glanced to his left. "Did I miss something, Mr. D?"_

 _"Correct as ever," Mr. D sighed._

 _"Excuse me? What nonsense are you talking about? Gods don't exist," Malfoy scoffed. Thunder boomed._

 _Percy spun around, startled. He had been so focused on his conversation that he had forgotten that Malfoy was even there._

 _"Well, I suppose now is a good time as any. My boy," Chiron started out. "What do you know about the Greek gods?"_

 _Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "What do you hope to accomplish by asking such a question?"_

 _Chiron smiled benignly. "Please answer the question."_

 _"They're just a myth," Malfoy bit out scathingly. "Made up by the imagination of a bunch of hopeless fools." Lightning crackled above as the sky darkened._

 _"Typical answer of your kind," Mr. D scoffed._

 _"I would advise you not to scorn unknown matters so quickly," Chiron warned. "Lord Zeus is . . . unpleasant when he is displeased."_

 _"You bet Father is," Mr. D snorted. "He sentenced me here watching over you ungrateful brats for a century and he refuses to lift or reduce my sentence."_

 _"What do you mean, 'Lord Zeus'?" Malfoy asked dubiously. "He's not real."_

 _Dionysus snorted. "On the contrary, brat, Zeus is indeed real. I should know after all. He_ is _my father."_

 _Malfoy looked at them with disbelieving eyes, waiting for someone to contradict Mr. D. "You're all crazy," he said when nobody answered to the unspoken question. "Greek gods aren't real!" Percy sympathized with him. It wasn't that hard to understand his reaction. Malfoy's home environment had influenced him greatly, leaving him with close minded. Still, it wasn't good to invoke the wrath of a god, especially when there was one in the same room._

 _Mr. D's eyes lit with a purple fire. It was at these times when the god discarded his lazy, aloof attitude did he actually become a fearsome god not to be trifled with. Not that Percy would ever admit that._

 _"Oh, really? 'Greek gods aren't real,' he says," the god of wine mimicked. "Then how do you explain this?" he asked, snapped his fingers. Instantly, a glass of wine appeared in his hands. Thunder boomed. "Sorry, my bad!" Dionysus shouted to the sky. "Geez, you think Father would lay off me just one time," he muttered, popping open a can of Diet Coke that had replaced the alcohol._

 _"It was just an act of wandless magic," Malfoy defended. "I'm seen my father do it plenty of times."_

 _Mr. D raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "And what about the thunder?"_

 _"A coincidence."_

 _"I suppose that it was just a coincidence that it only happened when we irritated a god?" Malfoy hesitated._

 _"And what about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" Percy added. "You can't conjure food out of thin air."_

 _"Face the facts, boy. Greek gods are real. This is why I hate you wizards. You don't accept anything that doesn't fit in the perfect little world you've created, even when the facts have been shoved in your face," Mr. D sighed. "I'll be leaving you to deal with brat, Chiron. I don't want to waste my time with another disbeliever," he said, leaving the room._

 _Chiron sighed. "There goes the director. I suppose that leaves me to explain things. As Mr. D stated, the Greek gods are indeed real."_

 _"Greek gods aren't real," Malfoy denied vehemently._

 _"Humor me for a bit," Chiron said._

 _"Fine. I suppose they live on Mount Olympus in Greece?" Malfoy asked sarcastically._

 _"Right and wrong, Mr. Malfoy," Chiron said calmly to Malfoy, who obviously hadn't expected an answer. "The gods do live on Mount Olympus. However, Mount Olympus is currently located in America."_

 _"Are you stupid, old man?" Malfoy scoffed. "Clearly, this is all just a sham. You can't even get your facts straight. Mountains can't move."_

 _"No, they can't," Chiron acknowledged. "However, the palace has and is still referred to as Olympus today. The concept you know as Western Civilization is a living force, a consciousness that have kept the gods alive for millennia. It first started in Greece, then moving on to Rome. Zeus became Jupiter and Hermes, Mercury. Perhaps you have heard those names? I imagine that you have studied the planets in an Astronomy class._

 _"After Rome came Germany, France, England. Consider the Elgin Marbles. A man loved Greek art so much that he had Parthenon statues transferred to Britain, where they revived an interest for Greek culture. And now, America is the heart of the west, the great power. So Olympus lives on in New York."_

 _"That sounds rather far-fetched," Malfoy said skeptically. "What proof so you have for this?"_

 _"None but my own memories and experiences. I can only hope that you believe it._

 _"Perhaps you'll believe me if I apply the gods directly to your heritage. Let me ask you a question, Mr. Malfoy. Where does magic originate from?"_

 _Malfoy frowned. "That's a controversial topic. Nobody really knows where magic comes from. Some believe that we simply came into the world like this, a separate race from normal humans. Others think that somewhere along the way, a gene mutated as a part of evolution."_

 _"I didn't even know that there were discussions about this," Percy put in._

 _"Of course_ you _wouldn't," Malfoy sneered._

 _"Hey! Just because my mother's a squib doesn't make me a lesser wizard than you," Percy objected._

 _"I'm sure it doesn't," Malfoy said sarcastically._

 _"I believe that there is legend that a goddess of magic blessed a favored group of mortals, which led to the beginnings of magic, correct?" Chiron cut in before the fight could escalate._

 _"Yes, but that's just a children's story, a myth. There is no proof that a goddess of magic exists."_

 _"Well, that 'children's story' is in fact, real. The goddess of magic that created what we know as wizards, is the Greek goddess Hecate. Eventually, the blessed mortals reproduced and the magical community began to grow. Lady Hecate took personal pride in the community she helped start and invoked her blessing on others to continue the success of the wizarding world. Purebloods are the descendants of the blessed, while muggleborns are the children Hecate blessed."_

 _"Hmm . . . does that mean muggleborns are essentially more powerful than purebloods as their magic is more direct?" Percy asked, curious. Beside him, he could see Malfoy rise up in anger, but Chiron interrupted._

 _"Actually, the amount of magic a person carries has little to do with their strength. The potency of a wizard depends on his capability. A wizard may be born of exceptionally strong magic, and only awaken half of his potential, making only an average wizard. On the other hand, a wizard may be born of lesser magic, but still use his power to the maximum potential, making him extraordinary. It is the person who determines how they use their magic, as well as their work ethic."_

 _"Lies!" Malfoy snarled. "Purebloods are superior to muggleborns through their lineage of old magicks."_

 _"Well obviously, that's not true," Percy pointed out. "Hermione beats you consistently in Transfiguration and Charms, does she not? And Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly the model example of powerful wizards, are they?"_

 _"That's just a fluke," Malfoy dismissed after a moment's hesitation._

 _"You just don't want to believe it," Percy retorted._

 _"That's not true," Malfoy shot back. "Granger's just a know-it-all. She has no_ real _talent for magic."_

 _"Then why is it that you can't learn a spell as quickly as she does, huh?"_

 _"Silence! Are you two incapable of keeping the peace for a single minute?" Chiron snapped. "Percy, you should know better than to provoke another person. And Mr. Malfoy, kindly keep your beliefs to yourself. Getting back to the matter at hand, we need to explain your involvement in the current situation._

 _"Mr. Malfoy, to protect our campers from the monsters, a magical border is set up around camp, ensuring that the only ones who can get through is the gods and their descendants, as well as any others that have been given permission. It does not allow the magical folk to come through either."_

 _"So? What's your point?" Malfoy asked impatiently._

 _"Wizards must have permission to come through the border," Chiron repeated. "Since no campers or gods have given you permission to enter the camp, that leaves one conclusion._

 _"You are a demigod."_

 _Silence._

 _Malfoy stumbled back in shock. "No, this can't be," he whispered to himself, "I'm a pureblood." Suddenly, Malfoy seemed to have an influx of confidence as he repeated, "I'm a pureblood. I have tapestries proving my lineage. My father is Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. I am not a filthy half-breed," he growled, his voice growing. "And gods are not real!" Lightning crackled._

 _Chiron looked at the Slytherin with sad mournful eyes, shaking his head silently. "I've dealt with Christians and Atheists many times before in my lifetime who've reacted the same way as you. It would cause you far less pain if you simply accepted who you are. There is no point in denial."_

 _"You're just a fraud. This is nothing more than a bunch of little magic tricks and mere coincidences," Malfoy snarled, stomping out the door._

 _Percy inhaled deeply, pinched the bridge of his nose, then exhaled. "I'm sorry, Chiron. I'm going to try to talk some sense into him."_

 _Chiron nodded. "Careful not to push him to fast though. It is essential that he learns to accept his identity by himself, and when he does, he must prepare himself for the outside world. He may have his magic, but he must learn to defend himself without it."_

 _"Got it, Chiron," he said, before walking out the door. He turned his head around to look for Malfoy, but there was the wizarding demigod wasn't in sight._

 _"Hey!" Percy called, flagging down the camper closest to the Big House. The person spun around in surprise, not expecting the son of Poseidon. "Eric," Percy said, praying to the gods that that was his name (Percy didn't exactly have the best memory, okay?). He mentally breathed in relief when the guy just raised his eyebrow. "Um, have you seen guy with blond hair and gray eyes come out of the Big House?"_

 _"Er, you mean a son of Athena? They're supposed to be training right now."_

 _"No, he's actually a new camper. Undetermined." But now that Percy actually thought about it, Malfoy did fit the criteria for a child of Athena. Blond hair and gray eyes? Check. And he was sorted into the house of cunning and ambition, which was typical of one of Athena's (although Malfoy usually acted rashly and without thinking). Huh. He actually could be Athena's son—which also meant he was Annabeth's half-brother. Somehow, he couldn't reconcile Annabeth with Malfoy. They were polar opposites._

 _"Anyways," Percy said, ridding himself of previous thoughts. "He was probably storming out of the Big House, kinda angry—well, really angry. He might have been muttering to himself, glaring at people, yelling obscenities, stuff like that. Remember him? It's kind of necessary for me to find him."_

 _"Are you sure you want to find him?" Eric said under his breath, but tapped his chin in thought. "Oh! I remember now. There was this blond guy, but I didn't quite see his eyes. He was making this huge racket, shooting daggers at anyone who looked at him. He was heading towards the woods—outside the border, mind you—so I tried to stop him. Except he just shot me a stare that promised death, muttered, 'filthy muggle,' or something like that, so I left him alone."_

 _"Thanks!" Percy shouted over his shoulder, already jogging towards the woods._

 _This was not good. Malfoy was ignorant of the Greek monsters that roamed around camp. And he had no experience fighting them. Percy had no idea if magic worked against Greek monsters, but he didn't want to find out._

 _"Dang it, Malfoy. Where the heck are you?" As if on cue, a piercing scream rang out._ _"_ Di Immortales, _" Percy cursed, running towards the commotion. "Already got yourself in trouble?"_

 _Charging into a clearing with Riptide uncapped (Percy was tempted to let loose an epic battle cry), Percy took in the scene before him: Malfoy was shooting spells left and right, spells that evidently had no effect against his opponent, a hellhound. Malfoy was desperately trying to dodge the monster's ferocious attacks and deadly claws without avail._

 _Frankly, at this point in time, one hellhound was really just a nuisance. With a few slashes and jabs, some rolling and evading, Percy managed to off the monster in a few minutes._

 _"I hope this is the first time you've used underage magic," Percy commented as he brushed the golden dust off his shoulders. "I know it's a life or death situation, but I'd rather not explain this situation to a court of wizards."_

 _Malfoy's eyes were round as drachmas as they surveyed over Percy in shock, ignoring his previous statement. "I-I what-what just—"_

 _Percy rolled his eyes. "I killed a monster with my sword. It exploded. Kaboom. Now do you believe in Greek gods?"_

 _"Of-Of course not!" Malfoy spluttered. "Just because you killed a monster doesn't mean Greek gods are real. I bet you could find one in the wizarding world."_

 _"Give it up, Malfoy. That monster I killed is known as a hellhound. It is_ Greek. _You can't find it in any magical book. You could not harm or damage it directly with wizarding magic because it is_ Greek. _It can only be killed by weapons like mine," Percy said, gesturing to Riptide. "This sword is made of Celestial Bronze, wielded by the gods and their descendants. It is_ Greek, _" Percy emphasized, once again._

 _"Now do you believe that Greek gods are real?"_

 _Malfoy paused. "No," he said finally. Regardless of Malfoy's continued persistence on his stance toward the gods, Percy was making progress. This time Malfoy had wavered before answering, and instead of firm conviction, his voice was filled with uncertainty and hesitance._

 _Percy sighed. "Fine. Have it your way." Capping Riptide, he looked over his shoulder as he took in Malfoy's shock as his sword transformed into a pen. "Honestly Malfoy, this is hardly the first time you've seen a magical artifact. But," he added. "this sword happens to have a Greek blessing."_

 _Percy frowned as he just noticed a dark red blooming around one of Malfoy's sleeves. "Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked, concerned. Walking closer, he inspected his right arm, ignoring Malfoy's attempts to pull it away. "You're injured. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Despite asking the question, Percy already knew the answer. Malfoy's pride wouldn't let him accept help from an enemy. Fishing a slightly squashed lemon square from his pocket, Percy instructed him to eat it._

 _Percy groaned when he saw Malfoy eye the ambrosia with obvious suspicion. "It's ambrosia, the food of the gods. It'll help heal your wound. Just eat it."_

 _Despite his reluctance, Malfoy took a small bite of it, his eyes widening at the taste._

 _"How does it taste?" Percy asked curiously._

 _"What do you mean? Haven't you eaten this before?" Malfoy asked, confused._

 _Percy shook his head. "No, the taste is different for everyone. It's usually some kind of pleasant food that has some kind of special meaning to you. For me, it's the blue chocolate chips my mother makes for me."_

 _"It tastes like Christmas dinner," Malfoy admitted. "It's the one time of the year that we eat as a family. Mother would always spend the whole day in the kitchen preparing huge meals, instead of letting the house elves cook. It's the only time I ever see my father laugh or smile. We actually feel like a family for once," Malfoy smiled wistfully._

 _"We don't do it as much anymore, but—" Malfoy stopped suddenly. "It's like not you'd actually care, Jackson," he said shortly, a cold look overtaking his face._

 _Percy smiled. Although it was short, it was the first time he could see Malfoy's true self. Despite all his arrogance and pompous attitude, Draco Malfoy was just a vulnerable boy who wanted to have a family who cared for him._

 _"Come on," Percy gestured, walking out of the woods. "Let's get you to the infirmary."_

 _"What for? You've already given me this . . . ambrosia," Malfoy said distastefully, as he forced himself to acknowledge the miracle medicine that was given to him._

 _"It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, ambrosia doesn't always heal everything. And I can't give you any more either."_

 _"Why not? If it works so well, why not just give me more?"_

 _"Ambrosia is the food of the goods. With mortal blood running through our veins, there's only so much we can take in. A normal person would incinerate instantly if it touched their lips. As demigods, we can only consume a tiny amount before we explode into ashes and dust."_

 _Malfoy looked at him in horror. "What if you gave me too much then? What would happen to me? Were you trying to kill me?"_

 _"Don't be silly," Percy said irritably. "I know what I'm doing. I've done this for years. I've taken in more ambrosia in one go then you just ate. You're fine. You don't feel like burning up, do you?"_

 _They walked in silence for a while before Malfoy spoke up. "You know, just because I was healed by ambrosia, which you claim to be the gods' food, does not mean that I believe in Greek gods. It could just as easily be—"_

 _"Magic. I know, I know," Percy snapped, a little touchy. He was getting tired of Malfoy's constant denials despite the evidence he was shown, tired that Malfoy kept putting it off to magic. His pride and stubbornness refused to permit him to accept anything that was not within his narrow little mind frame. "Will you just be quiet for one second?"''_

 _The entire way to the infirmary, Malfoy's behavior struck Percy as a little odd. He was being astonishingly quiet. Percy honestly hadn't expected Malfoy to listen to him. If they were at Hogwarts, Malfoy would immediately respond with something like, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you?", "Why should I? It's not like you're my father. Wait, you don't have one, do you Jackson?", or give him some kind of insult accompanied with a sneer. His first near death experience must have shook him up more than Percy thought._

 _By the time he finished introducing Will as a son of Apollo (Malfoy didn't comment on this surprisingly), and receiving a check-up (cleared by Dr. Solace), it was already dinnertime._

 _Hearing the conch shell blow, Percy led him towards the dining pavilion. Normally, an unclaimed camper would sit with the Hermes Cabin, but looking at the overcrowded table, Percy decided to take pity on him. Besides, he didn't fancy sticking a pureblood wizard in the midst of muggle-raised demigods, especially if that wizard was Draco Malfoy._

 _"Come on," Percy sighed. "You can sit with me. You are hungry, aren't you?" Seeing Malfoy's reluctant nod, he gestured him over to Poseidon's table. When Malfoy sat down, whispers and mumbles immediately began to float through the air._

 _"No way—another kid of Poseidon?"_

 _"I can't believe Poseidon broke the pact again . . ."_

 _"Old Zeus is going to be mad . . ."_

 _"He doesn't look like one though, more of Athena's with his blond hair and gray eyes . . ."_

 _Percy glared at any who dared to look at them, causing campers to avert their eyes. Malfoy frowned. "Why are they making such a big deal?"_

 _"I'll tell you why," a new voice interrupted. "The Big Three, who are known as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact to never have any mortal children again. The Great Prophecy declared that one of their children would bring the downfall of Olympus or save it once they turn sixteen. Percy's already a forbidden child ("Thanks for reminding me," Percy muttered). For Poseidon to break the pact once again, that's some serious consequences right there. That's why they're looking at you weirdly. Because you're sitting at the table for Poseidon's children. Do you understand?"_

 _Percy twisted his head around, a grateful smile appearing on his face. "Annabeth! Am I so glad to see you here."_

 _"Who's this, Seaweed Brain? Is what they're saying true?"_

 _"This is Draco Malfoy, Annabeth. Malfoy, this is Annabeth Chase, the head counselor of Cabin Six, daughter of Athena. And no, Annabeth. He's actually undetermined."_

 _"Then why is he sitting here?" Annabeth asked. "You know it's against the rules."_

 _"If it's against the rules, then you shouldn't be here either," Percy pointed out._

 _Annabeth smiled wryly. "But it's not like you care anyway, right?"_

 _"I suppose so. It's kind of lonely by myself. I haven't had time to introduce him to Cabin Eleven yet, and looking at their table compared to mine, well, why not? Besides, he goes to my school, so I feel like he's my responsibility."_

 _"I am not your responsibility, Jackson," Malfoy snarled._

 _Annabeth raised an eyebrow at his tone. "You're British, Draco? I've always wondered what your school was like, and Percy never told me much. So, who's your godly parent? Mom or Dad?"_

 _"My parents are_ normal _," Malfoy spat. "I've known both of my parents my whole life and Greek gods are not real. And do not address me with such familiarity."_

 _"Did I mention he's a disbeliever?" Percy added._

 _"Hmm . . . has he been introduced to Mr. D?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"And he still doesn't believe?" Annabeth asked, incredulous._

 _"Yep. He claims it was an illusion, like a trick of magic or something." Percy glared at Malfoy, as if daring him to contradict his story. Thankfully, Malfoy did have enough common sense not to break the Statute of Secrecy._

 _"Really? Most people start to believe after seeing the camp director's godliness."_

 _"Are you sure we're talking about the same camp director here?" Percy questioned, thinking back to Mr. D's pudgy figure, leopard print shirt, gambling and gaming obsession. Yeah, he wasn't the best example of an all-powerful, civilization-demolishing, fearful Greek god._

 _"True, he isn't really what you'd expect of a god," Annabeth conceded. "But most people at least start believing once they see him summon a can of Diet Coke."_

 _"Nope. Thunder's boomed, can of Diet Coke summoned, appearance of hellhound, and even seeing my awesome magic pen that can turn into a sword and slay monsters still hasn't convinced him."_

 _"Interesting," Annabeth mused. "No matter. I'm sure that as time passes on, you will accept the existence of the Greek world, Malfoy."_

 _Malfoy scoffed. "I doubt it. There's nothing in the world will make me believe in Greek mythology."_

 _"Is that so?" Annabeth's eyes gleamed with a hidden light, and Percy knew that she had taken on the challenge. Percy groaned. No one could stop Annabeth when she set her mind to something._

 _"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. I suppose you'll be hungry." As if on cue, his stomach started growling. Percy blushed as Annabeth let out a laugh. "I'll see you at the campfire." Percy's eyes followed her as she rejoined her table, who was immediately bombarded with inquisitions about the new camper. He grinned as Annabeth waved off their questions with a smile, telling them to go find out themselves._

 _"You like her."_

 _Percy spun his head around, startled. "What?"_

 _"You like her," Malfoy stated, matter-of-fact._

 _"Of course I like her, she's my best friend."_

 _Malfoy shook his head in frustration. "Are you that dense? I mean, you're in love with her."_

 _Percy gaped at him for a while before chuckling nervously. "That's not true. She's just a friend. Nothing more than a platonic relationship."_

 _"Don't be stupid, Jackson. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you smile when she—"_

 _"How about some brisket?" Percy interrupted an oddly false smile on his face. He snatched the nearest platter from a wood nymph and began lauding its contents onto the plate. "Did you know that this delicious food is made by wood nymphs, creatures of Greek mythology? And that these strawberries are grown by our very own children of Dionysus and Demeter?"_

 _Grabbing his goblet, Percy continued with the same fake smile. "And these are enchanted by Greek magic. They fill up with any liquid upon your request that's nonalcoholic. For example, Blue Cherry Coke." At this rate, Percy felt like he'd have future as a spokesperson in an ad for all things Greek._

 _Malfoy looked at Percy warily. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Jackson." Filling his goblet with pumpkin juice, he picked up his fork to start eating._

 _"Wait, not yet," Percy said, stopping Malfoy. "We have a tradition around here to sacrifice a portion of our food to the gods before we eat. They like the smell of burnt food."_

 _Malfoy sneered. "And you want me to throw away perfectly good food for some gods I don't even believe in?"_

 _Percy sighed. He knew it was futile to convince the pureblood (well, half-blood) otherwise. "Suit yourself."_

 _Scrapping half of his plate into the fire—much more than usual, Percy gave his father the usual greeting along with a plea to whichever god/goddess that was Malfoy's parent. Hopefully he or she (hey, Percy was all about gender equality) would claim him soon. He didn't know how much patience he had left in him to deal with Malfoy._

 _After a stilted dinner, Chiron thumped his hoof on the ground for attention. Mr. D cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose it's my duty to inform you brats that we have a new camper among us. Drake Mallory, stand up."_

 _Malfoy gritted his teeth. "It's Draco Malfoy, and I am not another camp—"_

 _"Yes, yes," Mr. D cut off. "Save the pleasantries for later, Mallory. Off you brats go."_

 _Malfoy's eye twitched, his hand creeping closer towards his wand. Percy glanced at him, amused. He didn't think anybody had ever gotten on Malfoy's nerves like this before. The god of wine just had the special ability to annoy people like that._

 _"Put away your wand, Malfoy. We're still surrounded by muggles," Percy whispered. "Come on. Let's go to the campfire."_

 _"Campfire?"_

 _Percy was tempted to laugh at the look of pure confusion on Malfoy's face. "It's a muggle tradition. We sit around in a circle around a fire, singing songs, sharing stories, and eating dessert."_

 _Now Malfoy looked revolted. "There is no way I'm going to interact with these muggles like a friend," he said, nearly shuddering at the last word. "And I do not sing."_

 _"Well, you do today," Percy said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down on a log next to him. Joining in a round of "This Land is Minos's Land," Percy tried to get Malfoy to sing along with no success. He continued to sit there with a stoic face._

 _Giving up, Percy ignored the Slytherin and joined back into the festivities until Chiron stood up for an announcement._

 _"Campers! Our next Capture the Flag game will be the week after! Canoe races will be held—"_

 _Demigods stared at Chiron in confusion, wondering why the centaur had stopped. Whispers arose as people looked around for the reason before someone shouted and pointed towards Percy._

 _Percy looked at the camper, puzzled. Why would he be the cause of Chiron's termination? Percy looked down at himself, checking if there was any embarrassing stains of food on his shirt. Nope. Pimple on his face? Percy reached up to touch his forehead. Nope. Humiliating hairstyle? Nope._

 _Percy continued to check himself in confusion until he realized that it wasn't_ him _that was attracting everybody's attention. Rather, it was Draco Malfoy._

 _Of course it was._

 _Percy stared at the shimmery gray owl above Malfoy's head. It had a stern, unforgiving look in its eyes that Percy swore was focused on him. Inside the right talon was a small, gleaming, silver coin._

 _Chiron looked warily at the sign above Malfoy, before announcing, "Hail! Draco Malfoy, son of Min—Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, strategy, the arts and literature."_

 _Percy knelt as all the campers did, honoring the claiming of a demigod. However, this claiming seemed a little . . . unusual, without a better word to describe it. For the first time, Percy heard Chiron stutter, and even sound unsure. Not to mention the sign was a little unusual itself. It had been the normal owl, yes, but the little, silver coin_ wasn't _normal. He had witnessed another child of Athena being claimed, but there was no coin. Judging by the whispers, he wasn't the only one who had noticed it._

 _"What do you mean, son of Athena?" Malfoy asked, his voice several octaves higher than usual. Whipping his head around, he stared at the campers frantically, looking for somebody to shout out, "Just kidding!" He staggered back. "No," he whispered. "This can't be happening! I am not a child of some made-up Greek goddess!"_

 _Thunder boomed._

 _The campers, up from their knees, looked at the newly claimed demigod uneasily. Chiron took charge of the situation. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is just in shock. After all, this is rather a lot to take in for a new camper. I suggest everyone retire for the night."_

 _Pushing his way through the crowd of Athena children trying to congratulate their new brother, Percy quietly told Malfoy, "You can't deny your situation any longer, Malfoy. Sooner or later you'll have to accept your heritage. It's the only way to survive."_

* * *

 _Percy knocked on the door of the Athena Cabin until someone opened the door._

 _"Percy?" Malcolm asked, surprised. "I'll get Annabeth for you—"_

 _"Actually," Percy interrupted. "I'm here to talk to Draco Malfoy."_

 _"Really? What business do you have with_ him _?"_

 _Percy raised an eyebrow, noticing the incredulous and slightly negative tone on the word,_ him. _"Is there a problem?"_

 _Malcolm hesitated. "No . . . it's just his attitude," he ground out in frustration. "He doesn't talk to us, and if he does, he speaks as if we are lower than us. And every word that comes out of his mouth denounces the gods. It's starting to grate on everyone's nerves!'"_

 _Percy winced. "That's what I thought. I wanted to see how he was coping. With the way his parents raised him . . . well, it's not going to be easy for him to accept his mother."_

 _Malcolm grunted. "You're right about that." He sighed. "Alright, I'll get him for you. I wish you the best of luck."_

 _Withing moments, a disgruntled Draco Malfoy showed up. "What is it, Jackson?" he grumbled._

 _"Can we take this somewhere else?"_

 _Malfoy eyed him warily. "Fine," he said, letting Percy lead the way. "But you better not be trying to convince me to believe this fairy tale," he added._

 _"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Percy growled once they were a safe distance away. "I don't understand why you don't believe this. You've seen all the evidence for yourself. How do you explain the monster, Mr. D, the claiming, and just everything?"_

 _"I told you. It's just magic."_

 _"How? How can it be magic?" Percy demanded. "Nobody here knows a thing about wizarding magic. Everyone here has some kind of ability. The Demeter Cabin has the ability to influence plant growth, and your own cabin is known for their intelligence."_ Which obviously hasn't been passed down to you, _Percy thought._

 _"That's just a talent."_

 _"And the Demeter Cabin? How can they do what they can wandlessly, yet not be able to cast a single spell?"_

 _Malfoy spluttered._

 _"That's right, you don't know. Get it through your head, Malfoy. Greek. Gods. Are. Real," he punctuated each word. "I'll help you get home, but you have to accept your parentage and learn how to survive. Next time, you might find yourself facing another monster, and I won't be there to help you."_

* * *

 _"What is it?" Percy said groggily, opening the door at the rapid knocking. Draco Malfoy stood before him, hands in his pockets, looking unsure of himself._

 _Percy was surprised. He hadn't seen Malfoy in what, two weeks since the fight? Of course, he had been getting reports from Annabeth. Despite her goal to convince Malfoy to believe in gods, even the great, almighty Annabeth was giving up._

 _"He refuses to work with the rest of us because we're apparently 'beneath his notice'," Annabeth had quoted. "He refuses to acknowledge any of us because he cannot possibly be related to us, mere plebeians. And at every opportunity, he insults the gods! He claims they are mere children's stories for fools like ourselves. That we ought to be ashamed for believing in such outlandish tales! He drives me mad!" Annabeth exclaimed, frustrated._

 _Percy gave her an awkward pat on the back. "I'm sure he'll come around sometime," Percy comforted, although he doubted it himself._

 _"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked. "I've sent an owl to the American Ministry already. They haven't replied yet."_

 _Malfoy looked like he was steeling himself against something painful. He took in a deep breath before speaking. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I have a favor to ask from you."_

 _Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" Percy was tempted to deny Malfoy for all the trouble he caused him these past years, but after taking in the uncharacteristic look of nervousness along with the willingness to swallow his pride made Percy take pity on him."Come in before the harpies discover you."_

 _Closing the door behind him, Percy asked, "Now, what was it that you wanted?"_

 _Malfoy swallowed before starting out hesitantly. "The campers look up to you. They respect you. Why?"_

 _Percy tilted his head in thought. He had never really noticed how the campers treated him. To be honest, he didn't even care what they thought about him. "Hmm . . . good question. I've never really thought about it. I suppose that my status as a son of Poseidon, son of one of the Big Three, had a hand in it, but I'd like to think it's because of what I've done."_

 _"What do you mean, what you've done?"_

 _"Maybe it's the quests I've completed, but maybe it's the way I treat people. Because of who I am, there's always been this thin barrier separating me and the others. Despite this, I still try to be friendly with anybody I meet, and attempt to help them when needed. You have to earn the respect of others here. Why did you ask anyways?"_

 _"Nobody likes me. I don't believe in the Greek gods, but can you blame me? I am a pureblood, not some bastard son of an illicit affair between Greek goddess and a wizard. And I still don't, not without meeting them myself. But you still saved me from a monster and all I could wonder is, 'Why?' We're enemies. At Hogwarts, I've took every chance I could to insult you and your family. I've seen the campers' respect for you. Nobody's ever looked at me like that before, not even the Slytherins. They only pay attention to me because of my father._

 _"I want you to train me. To teach me to be the kind of person that people will be respected."_

 _Percy contemplated Malfoy's request before sticking out his hand. Nice to meet you. I'm Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy."_

 _Malfoy looked at his hand as if it was a foreign object (which it might as well be), gripping his hand cautiously. "Draco Malfoy . . . Percy . . . but you may refer to me as Draco."_

 _Percy looked at Malfoy—no, Draco, he corrected—and smiled. "I look forward to working with you, Draco."_

* * *

"Percy!"

Percy looked up, startled.

"What?"

"You started daydreaming, Jackson. Severus is here."

Percy glanced towards the right of Draco, meeting the dark, onyx eyes of Severus Snape. Waving his hand to towards two chairs that suddenly appeared, he asked, "Why don't you two sit down first? You know," he added, "I still can't believe that you're a legacy," gesturing to Severus.

"Still feeling wounded, Jackson?" Severus smirked.

"Why couldn't you tell me who I was?" Percy grumbled. "You're just like your great-great uncle, or whatever relation you have to Nico. Are all descendants of Hades—or Pluto—like this?" he complained.

"I could have told you, but where's the fun in that? I'd rather see you suffer for all the trouble you've caused me for the last five years."

Frank and Hazel brought Percy to meet Snape in his little run down apothecary, in hopes that he would have some kind of cure to bring back his memories. Instead, all Percy received was a look of shock, some kind of sludge, and a vague sense of familiarity upon seeing the dark haired man. When questioned, he hesitated before introducing himself as a fourth generation legacy of Pluto. Percy had remarked that it was ironic that the descendant of Death created medicine that saved lives rather than took them. Percy, without any memories of Hogwarts, did not remember his biting potions professor, had called him Severus as custom of America, and it stuck, never minding the teacher's horror.

"You're mean, _Severus,_ " he said, emphasizing the name.

 _Severus_ growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to refer to me by my given name?"

"What's the big deal?" Percy smirked. "Or would you rather me call you _Sev_?"

"I'm aware that you two have the mentality of little children," Draco cut in, "But mind telling us the plan your oh so brilliant mind came up with?"

Percy shot him a look before scratching his head sheepishly. "Heh heh heh . . . I don't really have a plan yet, you see."

" _What?_ You mean you called us here without a plan?" Draco snapped irritably.

"Well, actually, I thought we should discuss possibilities and the current situation. After that I thought we could form a plan."

Draco hmphed. "Just like you to be unprepared."

Percy ignored Draco's comment in favor of Severus. "You're in Voldemort's Inner Circle, right?"

"Correct. However, I am not entirely trusted with all of Dark Lord's plans. I'm sure there are some that suspect my loyalties belong to Dumbledore," Severus admitted, pursing his lips.

Percy tapped his chin. "That could be a problem . . . does Voldemort know either of your true identities?" It was a valid concern. Percy recalled the portkey incident with the Triwizard Cup and Voldemort hinting towards his demigod heritage.

"I don't think he knows about mine," Draco said. "I've told Father and Narcissa that the faulty portkey landed me near a magical summer camp. They believe that the camp offered me an invitation and that I go there every summer to further develop my magical skills."

It wasn't entirely a lie, Percy supposed. Camp Half-Blood was rather magical, although its magic derived from the supernatural powers of the gods. And Draco had been invited to camp to train for the demigod side of his life.

"And I didn't go last year because of the, you know, the whole Dark-Lord-living-inside-your-house-and-being-angry-at-your-family thing. He's questioned me, but I don't believe that I revealed anything incriminating, and I seriously doubt that my parents would mention the camp to him."

Severus frowned. "I am not entirely positive. However, he has never inquired anything about my heritage past my mother and _father,_ " he said, sneering at the last word.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "Then how does he know about my heritage then?"

Severus tilted his head. "I honestly do not know. Perhaps another Death Eater has godly blood and seen fit to inform him?" he suggested.

"Possibly," Percy acquiesced. "But there has not been a Greek demigod that has visited the camp after reaching adulthood in years."

"Then perhaps the son or daughter of one?"

"Again, possible. But I cannot see a loyal Death Eater allowing his children to lower themselves to mingle with muggles. Or the child wanting to stay among those with no wizarding blood." Percy shook his head. "No matter. We'll settle this issue later. For now, we'll discuss our plans and options.

"Our first order of business to establish a way of communicating. We should agree on a time to meet. I think we can all agree that this is the best place to meet?" Percy looked around. "I have no obligations. When do you two have a free night?"

"I have a staff meeting every Saturday night and and Wednesday night. My night patrol shifts are from midnight to three on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Not to mention that I normally give detentions on a Saturday night."

"I only have Quidditch practice on Friday."

"Then Sunday night it is. The time?"

"I believe that the current meeting time is fine," Severus answered. "My colleagues and your house mates should be retiring by now, although perhaps we should set a slightly later time just in case?"

"That's fine. One then?"

"That'll work for me," Draco said, "but how will we contact each other? I doubt we can wait for the weekly meeting if an emergency occurs."

"Actually," Percy smirked, "I've already prepared for that possibility." Handing out a silver sickle to each of them, he explained, "These sickles are charmed to heat up slightly to signal that the meeting time has changed or another meeting has been designated. The date and time is shown where the year is minted. You can modify it by tapping your wand and saying the day and time you wish for it to change to."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "This seems awfully similar to the galleons Miss Granger magicked for the secret DA meetings last year."

Percy shrugged. "That's where I got the idea from." Looking around at their unimpressed looks, Percy protested, "Hey! They're a good idea! Nobody will notice them either."

Silence.

"Fine." Percy grumbled. "Do either of you have a better idea?"

"Detentions."

"Huh?" Percy asked, confused.

"It's simple. I'm known for hating Gryffindors and being harsh on them, especially if their name is Harry Potter. Since you're in the cohorts with him, it won't be out of character for me to assign a detention to you. We can meet up on your assigned detention date. It's also known that I favor Draco Malfoy, and since I'm the head of his house, it won't be too suspicious if I talk to him or consults me in regards to a problem."

Percy started at Severus. "That actually sounds smart," he grudgingly admitted. "But does that mean I went through all this trouble for nothing? All the trouble to research the Protean Charm, figure out how to cast the charm, actually attempt to cast the charm, try out the coins—"

Draco interrupted. "Alright, we get it Jackson. No need to act so bitter just because your idea was shot down."

Percy spluttered. "What? That's not it! It's just that I spent hours trying to enchant these things and—"

Draco rolled his eyes. "If it helps you sleep at night, we'll use those sickles. But only in cases where we absolutely need them."

"Yeah because that makes me feel _so_ much better," Percy said sarcastically.

"Does it really matter what method we use?" Severus cut in. "Both work perfectly fine."

"You were the one who suggested another method," Percy pointed out.

"I was merely recommending an alternative. As Draco pointed out, we can use my method and yours when mine is not available."

"But why do we need to use both methods?"

Severus rubbed his temple. "We've spent enough time on this. We should move on to other things."

Percy looked at him skeptically but nonetheless moved on. "Alright. What should we do for our course of action?"

"I don't believe we have enough information to decide on a plan yet. I propose that we gather more information first."

"It sounds like a plan to me. But first, we need to address Draco's problem." Percy turned toward Draco, as did Severus. "How do you plan to fulfill Voldemort's mission? You do know that you can't actually kill Dumbledore, right? That would create a huge drop in morality for the Light."

"Of course I know that!" Draco snapped. "But I can't exactly just ignore his orders!"

"Well then, what do you plan to do?"

"Before you say anything," Severus cut in, "We—well, at least me— promise that we will try to support you in what you plan to do."

"I know that. You made a promise to my mother—my stepmother—that you would try to help didn't you?"

"I did."

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Draco pressed on.

Severus pursed his lips. "Those details are unnecessary for you to know."

"But shouldn't I know them? After all, this _is_ my mission."

"Those details do not pertain to you."

Draco dropped the subject. "I don't really know what I'll do. I suppose that I might make some attempts. But I'll try to make sure that they will be thwarted. I'll also warn both of you, so you can make sure that the assassination attempt isn't actually carried out."

Percy noted that Severus looked like he wanted to comment on something, but was holding back his words. "Is there anything you wanted to say?"

"No. I was just contemplating our choices."

Percy had the feeling that wasn't really what Severus was thinking, but he let it slide anyways. He figured that he would reveal his secret when the time came.

"Well then, I think we're done here. Severus, just report back the information and plans that you gain from both the Order and the Death Eaters. You too, Draco. I'll keep an eye out on Harry and the others. Is that alright?"

Looking at the nods of acquiescence, Percy walked towards the door, "Well, I'm tired . . . I'm going to bed now. I had a long trip here. Swimming across the Atlantic Ocean is really tiring, you know?" Taking in the dumbfounded looks before him, Percy let out a laugh. "Relax. I'm just joking. I took a portkey."

"You joker," Draco grumbled before playfully smacking him on the head.

Carefully trying not to make any sounds as he snuck into the 6th years' dorm rooms, Percy quietly changed into pajamas and got under the covers.

Percy never noticed the glowing green eyes that were watching him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have no excuse**

Slathering some raspberry jam onto his toast, Harry tried to ignore the growing turmoil in his stomach as he reviewed last night's events. Percy had claimed that he was sleepy and was going to retire and then had retreated to the dorm room. The rest of the sixth years stayed in the common room, exchanging summer stories. However, anyone could tell that the conversations had a tense air to it. After all, not everybody's family made it through alive.

When the clock chimed midnight, Professor McGonagall showed up, causing everyone to head towards their dorms, albeit grudgingly. When the sixth years reached their dorm, all Harry noticed was the drawn curtains around Percy's bed, but that was to be expected.

After tossing and turning in bed for over an hour, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and the invisibility clock, and headed down towards the kitchen, hoping that a glass of warm milk would help him sleep. Harry had only absently glanced over the Gryffindor dorm rooms before his eyes darted back.

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

But where was Percy Jackson? Flashing back to the conversation on train, Harry apprehensively looked towards the Slytherin Dungeon. Malfoy wasn't there. As for that matter, Snape wasn't there either.

Was Percy conspiring against him? With the enemy?

Warm milk completely forgotten, Harry looked for Percy, Malfoy, and Snape's names on the map, but no matter how many times he looked over the map, he couldn't find them.

Abandoning his journey to the kitchen, Harry traveled back toward the Gryffindor Tower and to his bed. He stayed up another hour or two, watching the map until Percy, Malfoy, and Snape's names appeared on a random spot on the map at the same time.

That confirmed things for Harry. After that secret meeting on the train between Percy and Malfoy, he started to have doubts about Percy (although he still felt guilty for doubting one of his first friends), and became even more suspicious towards Malfoy. And Harry never really trusted Snape anyways.

Chewing on a piece of bacon, Harry contemplated on his next course of action. He'd told himself yesterday that he wouldn't tell Hermione and Ron about his suspicions regarding Percy, but could he really keep a secret this big from his friends? They had shared everything with each other. And they had been with him through thick and thin, from the Sorcerer's Stone to the Department of Mysteries.

Well, at least he thought they shared everything with each other. It was rather obvious now that Percy had been holding back some secrets, and Harry didn't know one of his best friends(?) as well as he thought.

"You look troubled, mate."

Startled, Harry turned around and relaxed when he noticed that it was just Ron and Hermione. They sat down on either side of him, Ron taking a plate before asking, "What's wrong?"

Taking a look at Ron and Hermione's concerned faces (Percy was still sleeping), Harry glanced around before lowering his voice and whispering, "It's about Percy."

"What about him?" Hermione demanded. "Is this about what happened it to him?"

"Yeah. I mean, you can't deny that there's something wrong with his story. Or at least something missing from it. It doesn't explain what he was doing or what caused all those scars." It might break their hearts to hear of the possibility of Percy's betrayal, but there was nothing wrong with alerting them to something that was already suspicious about Percy. This way, they'd keep an eye on him at least.

"Harry! You shouldn't stick your nose into someone's private business!"

"What about all those other times? You didn't exactly protest when we took Polyjuice Potion to find out if Malfoy was Slytherin's heir! And what about the time when you found out that Remus was a werewolf? We've stopped Voldemort because we found out the information by ourselves," Harry retorted.

Ron flinched at Voldemort's name, having not quite put in the same amount of effort Hermione put into conquering their fear of the name. Hermione countered back hotly, "That's different! This is Percy we're talking about, not some plan of Voldemort!"

But it could be, Harry thought privately.

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione spun around, glaring at the red-head.

Ron looked around nervously, glancing between his two best friends, a furious Hermione and a pleading Harry. "I don't know," he started out hesitantly, "I mean, Hermione's right. Percy is one of our best friends, and we shouldn't barge into his life like that. A guy's got to have his secrets, you know?" Hermione turned to look at Harry with a triumphant face before Ron interrupted again. "But Harry's right too. His story doesn't really make sense. I mean, come on. A family emergency?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"I'm sorry," Ron cowered beneath her glare. "But it's true."

"We're just concerned about Percy, Hermione."

Oh, Harry was concerned alright, but not exactly for the well-being of Percy. Maybe he was a horrible friend, but he was far more concerned about Percy's connection to Snape and Malfoy, and what that meant in regards towards Percy's possible role in the Dark side. His suspicious behavior wasn't exactly reassuring Harry that Percy wasn't a spy for the Lord Voldemort.

Hermione's eyes softened. "I think we're all concerned about Percy, Harry. But I still think that we shouldn't interfere with Percy's private business."

"But what if it becomes a problem?" Harry countered, casting his mind back toward his suspicions.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine. If it's becoming detrimental towards Percy's health or if it's something that can't be ignored anymore, we'll confront him. But _only_ if it's becoming a problem."

"If what's becoming a problem?" a voice asked from behind Harry.

Hermione and Ron spun around in surprise while Harry jumped in his seat out of shock. "Oh, Percy, it's just you." Harry forced a laugh. "I think you nearly gave us a heart attack."

Percy smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sorry about that. But what problem were you guys talking about?"

Harry froze for a second. What was he supposed to say? _Oh nothing really, Percy. We were just talking about your suspicious behaviors and your strange stories that don't really make sense. But you know, it's not really a big deal. We were just going to confront you when your behavior gets even more suspicious._

Harry mentally scoffed. As if.

Fumbling for a excuse, Harry said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Snape."

Percy sighed, exasperated. "Again, Harry? Honestly, Dumbledore's reassured you a billion times that he has proof that Snape is loyal to the Order," Percy said, lowering his voice toward the end.

Harry mentally gave a breath of relief, thankful for the excuse Percy had given him. "But Dumbledore hasn't shown me what proof he has of Snape's loyalty. And can you blame me? That dungeon bat is always acting suspicious," Harry grumbled.

Percy laughed. "Personally, I think you just have a vendetta against him. It's not exactly a secret that you guys don't exactly get along. But Professor Snape isn't that bad. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed at the mention of her name. Harry stared at her oddly. "Percy's right, Harry. Professor Snape's not that bad. He's not that bad a teacher too."

"To anyone that's not a Gryffindor, that is," Harry added under his breath, having already decided to treat Percy normally (keep your friends close and your enemies even closer, right?).

"By the way, when are we getting our schedules?" Percy asked.

"Professor McGonagall's coming around with them," Hermione said, looking down the table, where their head of the house was answering a first year's questions.

Harry groaned. "That reminds me. I thought I was done with Snape this year. But I still have him again, don't I? And for Defense? That greasy git can't even be content with ruining my Potions grade. He has to ruin DADA for me too."

Percy stared at him curiously. "Didn't you want to become an auror? I thought you needed get a N.E.W.T. in Potions for that. So shouldn't you have Snape anyways? Whether for Potions or Defense?"

Harry answered glumly, "I didn't make the cut. I only got an E on my O.W.L.s, and Snape accepts no less than O."

"But we have Slughorn for Potions now, don't we?" Percy pointed out. "He might have different standards than Snape."

Harry perked up. "Why didn't I think of that?" Harry wondered. "Thanks, Percy. I'll ask McGonagall when she hands us our schedules." Despite everything, Percy at least still offered decent advice. Well, not really. He was completely clueless when it came to girls, and some of the advice he offered was just plain stupid. It was only those few moments, and those were far in between.

"Well, I guess you can ask her now, mate," Ron said, jerking his head to his right. "McGonagall's coming here now."

Harry glanced down the table to his right. Sure enough, McGonagall was shaking her head at a pleading Neville with a slightly sympathetic look on her face before handing schedules out to Seamus and Dean.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry started when she was close enough to hear. "Is there any chance that I can take the NEWT potions class even though I got got an E? Snape only allowed people with O's to get in but does Professor Slughorn . . ." Harry trailed off, hoping that the Gryffindor head would figure out his question.

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you, Mr. Potter. But, yes, Professor Slughorn does accept E students into his class. I've already included both you and Mr. Weasley into his NEWT Potions class," she said, passing out their schedules.

"That's great, Professor," Harry perked up, before realizing he didn't have any Potions supplies. "But we didn't buy any supplies, Professor. We thought we wouldn't be able to take the class."

McGonagall acknowledged his statement with a curt nod. "Order supplies from a catalog. The Potions classroom contains ingredients and textbooks that you may borrow until they arrive. I will inform Professor Slughorn of your predicament." McGonagall paused. "And congratulations on becoming Quidditch Captain. I expect the Quidditch Cup to remain in my office at the end of my office."

When the Transfiguration professor was out of hearing range, Ron slumped against the table. "Ugh, Potions again? I thought I was done with the subject when I didn't get an O."

"Didn't you want to be auror too, Ron?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but it's still Potions . . ." he trailed off.

" _Ron,_ " Hermione warned, glaring at him.

Ron cowered under her stare. "Alright, fine, Hermione. I'll take the class!" Hermione smiled approvingly. But the moment her back turned, Ron slumped onto the table.

"Cheer up, mate. At least it's not Snape," Harry said, patting him on the back.

"True," Ron sighed, stabbing his fork into a sausage.

Harry glanced down on his schedule. They had Potions followed by Defense. Harry groaned. His least favorite subject and least favorite teacher all before lunch. "Alright, let's head to Potions. We might as well get there early. Ron and I should probably talk to Professor Slughorn and ask him where we can get supplies."

Ron stared mournfully at his unfinished pancakes before sighing. "Alright, let's go," he said as he allowed himself to reluctantly pulled toward the dungeons.

The quartet slowly trudged towards the Potions classroom, Percy yawning all the way (the result of a late night, Harry thought).

Percy peeked inside the classroom. "Looks like the professor is here already, but we're the first students here. Everyone else must still be eating breakfast." He sighed. Percy had also been dragged away from his breakfast, with both Harry and Hermione forcing him to go. "You two can talk to Slughorn," Percy said, gesturing to Ron and Harry. "Hermione and I will go set up out supplies."

Entering the room, they caught the attention of Professor Slughorn, who seemed to be in the middle of setting up some cauldrons full of various potions.

"Harry, my boy," Slughorn boomed, causing Harry to wince slightly. Perccy and Hermione were heading towards the potions table when Slughorn exclaimed, "You must be Mr. Jackson! I've heard you're a potions prodigy."

Percy flashed what was obviously a fake smile to Harry, but probably looked humble to Slughorn. "I wouldn't quite say that, sir."

"Nonsense, I've known Severus for years, and he doesn't give out praise so lightly. You're too humble."

"Thank you," Percy grimaced before forcing another fake smile onto his face.

"You should have come to our little gathering, my boy. You're too dedicated for your own good. Nothing wrong with being studious of course, but you shouldn't waste your youth studying. Before you know it, you'll have aching bones and you'll be wondering where your life went." Slughorn chortled, clearly reminiscing on past events.

Shooting an "are you serious?" look at Harry (hey, in his defense, Harry couldn't think of anything else believable), Percy replied, "Well, I missed a bit of the school year, so I was behind everyone else. I wanted to review everything I missed last year."

Slughorn hummed under his breath. "Yes, yes, I heard about that from the other professors. No matter, I'm sure someone of your caliber will me able to catch up." Percy rubbed his head sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed. Slughorn's eyes twinkled. "I am curious though, my boy, as to why you were gone for such a long time last year. They say you disappeared in the the middle of the night."

"I'm sure the rumors are exaggerated. I'd rather not talk about it though," Percy said, dropping a hint. "It was a family emergency."

"Ah I see," Slughorn commented, clearly disappointed. "Well then, why don't you find somewhere to sit?"

Percy and Hermione headed towards the back of the room where they normally sat while Ron and Harry stayed behind to talk to Slughorn.

"Professor," Harry started, "I'm sorry, but Ron and I don't have any supplies. We didn't think we were going to be able to take the class because Snape—Professor Snape—only accepts O's, and we only got E's. We were wondering if we could borrow some supplies."

"Ah, yes. Minerva already told me about your situation. There are some ingredients and textbooks in the cabinet that should hold you off until your order of supplies comes," Slughorn said.

"Thanks, professor," Harry said while Ron nodded awkwardly before heading toward the cabinet.

Harry and Ron each grabbed a silver scale, a battered green textbook, and some of the potions ingredients that were running low. Looking for Hermione and Percy amidst the sea of faces (for the room was quite full now as more students trickled in), they strode over to the back of the room where they normally sat.

"Now," Slughorn called out as soon as everyone settled down, calling attention to the four bubbling potions in front of the class. "I've made a couple potions for you all. Some of these potions are difficult to make, and you will not be expected to make them for the exams, but you need to be able to identify these potions and their effects. Could anyone name this potion?" Slughorn asked, gesturing to what seemed like a colorless potion. Harry would have mistaken it to be water if Slughorn had not said that it was a potion.

Hermione's hand shot up instantly (as expected), as well as a few others. Slughorn pointed toward her.

"That's Veritaserum, an odorless, colorless potion that compels the drinker to tell the truth."

Slughorn beamed. "Very good. And this potion?" he asked, pointing to the next one.

Hermione's hand was once again the first in the air. "That's Polyjuice Potion, sir. It allows the drinker to the transform into anyone for one hour provided he has something from the desired person's body."

After asking for the next potion's name, Harry was surprised that Hermione's hand was not the first one up. Instead it was Percy's. Perhaps it had taken Hermione a second longer to think of the name, Harry thought.

"Armortenia. It's the most powerful love potion, distinctive by its mother of pearl sheen and spiral steam. It also takes on the smell of what attracts the drinker the most. For example, I smell the sea, books, and cookies. However, it does not create actual love, but a strong obsession."

Harry looked at Percy strangely. Cookies and the sea, he could understand, but books? Percy wasn't even the most studious person ever! He left off studying till the last minute, never ventured near the library, and even had dyslexia. How could he smell books? This just reminded Harry of all the things he never knew about his friend.

"Very good, Mr. Jackson. Take five points for Gryffindor." Harry felt slightly affronted for Hermione. It was clear to him (and Malfoy, who was smirking at his table) that Slughorn took favorites as he offered Percy points but not Hermione.

Hermione, who looked slightly crestfallen at this revelation (although Harry thought that Hermione was just disappointed that Percy stole the question), shot up her hand once more. "That's Felix Felicies," Hermione breathed out in awe. "It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky!"

"Very good!" Slughorn beamed. "It's wonderful stuff. I've taken it twice, and it was the best two days of my life."

"Why don't people drink it all the time then, sir?" Terry Boot asked.

Almost anticipating Hermione's hand, Slughorn asked, "I suppose you could answer his question?"

"Of course. While it does make you very lucky, it tends to cause giddiness, recklessness, overconfidence, and can be dangerous to your health. Because of all the positive feelings, there have been records of people committing dangerous actions that they believed, but could not do. It's also extremely difficult to make. Plus," Hermione tackled onto the end, almost as an afterthought, "it's illegal to be used in competitions and exams.

"And what's the name of the young lady who's been answering all my questions?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

Slughorn perked up. "Could you possibly be related to founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, Hector Dagworth-Granger?"

"Er, no, sir. My parents are muggles, you see."

Yet Slughorn didn't seem disappointed, and seemed even more excited. Glancing between Hermione and Harry, who were sitting next to each other, Slughorn beamed. "Could this be the muggleborn you were talking about, Mr. Potter? The 'best and brightest witch' of your year?"

Harry nodded while Hermione blushed and smiled at Harry. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.

"And take twenty points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Well, Hermione had just been cemented into Slughorn's good books.

"Anyways, class. Everyone of you will have the chance to try Felix Felicies out for yourself. The person who brews the best Draught of Living Death shall win one tiny bottle of this, enough for a couple hours worth of luck. The instructions are in page ten."

Everyone stared at Slughorn for a second before scrambling to set up their supplies and ingredients, eager to win the prize. Harry and Ron, who already had their supplies out from before, had an advantage over the others, who were reaching into their bags for their supplies.

Opening his borrowed copy of _Advanced Potion Making,_ Harry flipped to the page and was promptly annoyed when he saw that the previous owner of this book had scribbled all over the page. It took Harry around 30 seconds to decipher the instructions (for the owner had crossed out some lines and added in his own notes), and was irritated that by the time he started chopping his valerian roots, everyone else had already added them in.

After ten minutes, the entire room was filled with a bluish steam. Harry looked around. Everyone seemed to be more or less on the same stage he was on except Percy and Hermione, whose potions were the smooth black color described by the book.

Bending over the book, Harry struggled to read the directions regarding the sopophorous bean. The owner for some reason, had wrote, "Crush the bean with the flat side of a dagger, " crossing out the instructions to cut the bean to receive its juice.

Looking around, Harry noticed that there were many were having a hard time cutting their beans. Hermione was the only one to move past that stage, though her potion was a dark violet rather than the pale lilac the book had noted. Harry hesitated before taking out a dagger and crushing the bean. To his surprise, the shriveled bean exuded far more juice than Harry thought was possible.

Scooping it into the potion, Harry was pleasantly surprised when the potion turned lilac. Reading the next set of instructions, Harry again noted that the previous owner had different instructions than the book; while the book said to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear, the scribbled notes in the margin said to add in a clockwise turn every seven counterclockwise stirs. Harry hesitated, could the previous owner be right again? Eventually Harry decided to go with what the old owner had said. It wasn't like he would give himself instructions that would make his potions worse, right?

Harry added a clockwise stir. The effect was immediate, instantly turning the potion paler. Harry continued to do so, looking up every once in a while at everyone else's potions. Hermione's was still stubbornly violet, Ron's was some kind of thick, sluggish, black liquid, and Malfoy's some odd blue color. However, Percy's was as pink and pale Harry's.

"Time's up!" Slughorn cried. "Everyone, please extinguish your fires and stop stirring!"

Walking around, Slughorn noted with approval when he saw Hermione and Zabini's potions, which both shared the same dark purple. When he saw Harry's potion, his eyes lit up with delight.

"Very good, Harry! Clearly you've inherited your excellent skill from your mother! Why, Lily was a genius when it came to potion making, always experimenting to improve a recipe. It'll certainly be difficult to beat your potion."

Passing over to the next table where Percy was, Slughorn once again exclaimed in delight. "Well done, Mr. Jackson! Severus hasn't exaggerated your talent at all. Why I'd say he's downplayed it! Two talented potions brewers in the same class! How delightful!" Slughorn beamed.

He turned around to face the entire class. "Well, I'd say the winners are clear! I had said that I would just be giving out one bottle, but Mr. Jackson and Mr. Potter's potions are both so well made, that I think they both ought to win the prize."

"As promised, Mr. Potter, your bottle of Felix Felicies," Slughorn said, fishing out a tiny vial about the size of his pinkie from his robes. "And Mr. Jackson, give me a second and I will ladle out another bottle for you," he said, returning to the front of the classroom. Returning, he presented another bottle with a flourish to Percy, who had tucked it into his robes.

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn," Percy said. "I'm sure this will come in handy later."

 _Handy for what?_ Harry thought alarmingly. He instantly thought of successful raids, victories for Dark, and the triumph of Voldemort. He shuddered slightly.

The moment they walked out of the dungeons, Hermione whispered to Harry, "How did you do that? I mean, I understand Percy, but you? You've never showed a single interest in potions!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, Hermione. Don't you have a single shred of belief in me?"

Hermione, Ron, and Percy collectively raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"You always do your potions homework at the last minute."

"Your potions explode half the time."

"Not to mention your potions are usually just as bad as mine, mate."

"Alright, fine," Harry grumbled. "My borrowed textbook has some scribbled writings in it," he said, showing them the book. "I just followed them alright? And it turned out perfectly fine."

"You're lucky it turned out perfectly fine," admonished Hermione. "What if the instructions were malicious?"

"And you never know if a book may be cursed or not," Percy pointed out.

"Percy's right," Hermione said, taking the book. " _Specialis Revelio!"_ Nothing happened.

"Look, it all turned out perfectly fine," Harry said irritably, "There's nothing wrong with following a couple of instructions. Just leave it be."

"Alright," said Hermione. "It doesn't seem so dangerous now, but I still think there's something suspicious about that textbook."

"You're just being a worrywart, Hermione."

But later at night, when Harry later looked at the book again, he saw some scribbled words on the bottom of the back cover.

 _This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince._


End file.
